Siempre Juntos
by Su.Lecue
Summary: On-Hold. El Señor de la Luz Hadriam Liam Glofindale, anteriormente conocido como Harry Potter, elfo alto inmortal de 8,000 años. Debido a la muerte de su alma gemela, el Señor Oscuro Voldemort, la magia se acerca a la muerte. Para prevenirlo, la Señora Magia decide enviar a Hadrian devuelta a su cuerpo de 10 años para prevenir este final. Dumbledore bashing HPLV HPTMR /time travel.
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER**: NO me pertenece Harry Potter ni ninguna de sus personajes, todo le pertenece a J. K. ROWLING

esta historia tampoco me pertenece, es de _notsofrilly _y su titulo original es _Always Together_. Simplemente la traduje, espero la disfruten.

El cuarto empezó a temblar, en realidad toda la mansión estaba temblando. La figura ni siquiera levanto sus verdes ojos esmeraldas del libro en su regazo. El temblor era algo normal y paro de ser un susto hace 100 años. Se acercaban tiempos oscuros, el fin de toda la magia está cada vez más cerca desde la muerte del Señor Oscuro. Hadriam Liam Glofindale, anteriormente conocido como Harry James Potter, era el actual Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad, elegido por la magia para gobernar a todos los seres mágicos.

En los 90', los hechiceros habían olvidado en verdadero significado del Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad. Ellos son elegidos por la magia para mantener el balance entre la magia blanca y oscura. La mayoría de las opiniones eran que la magia oscura era mala y la blanca era buena, pero aquellos que conocían las antiguas leyendas y practicaban las Viejas Tradiciones conocían que ese no era el caso. La Luz crea las sombras. En esencia, la oscuridad no existiría si no fuese por la luz. Son dos piezas de un entero y los hechiceros habían olvidado aquello.

Todos los Señores de la Magia tienen un alma gemela, un ser semejante que representa la otra mitad de la magia. Mientras un Señorío siempre será un/a bruja o hechicero, el otro siempre será una criatura de Sangre Pura. Antiguamente el Señor Oscuro Salazar Slytherin fue un Naga, mientras que la Señora de la Luz Helga Hufflepuff era una bruja. Durante la separación de los fundadores de Hogwarts, los magos cambiaron todo sentimiento que tenían hacia lo oscuro. Esto llevo a los magos a prohibir a perseguir cualquier familia que fuese considerada oscura o mantenga las verdaderas tradiciones de la hechicería como Samhain, Yule, Ostara, Beltaine y los Solsticios de Verano.

El Señor Oscuro Izarsis, anteriormente conocido como Tom Riddle y Lord Voldemort, fue un mago inmortal debido a que creó una Piedra Filosofal mientras Hadrian, su alma gemela, fue un Alto Elfo inmortal. Hace 8,000 años venció al anterior Señor de la Luz Albus Dumbledore y revivió la cultura de la hechicería a su antigua gloria.

Desgraciadamente, todo debe llegar a su fin. Los muggles descubrieron todo sobre el mundo mágico y eso empezó una guerra entre los magos y los muggles. Mientras los magos tienen magia, estaban indefensos ante el destructivo poder de la bomba atómica. Esto llevó a la extinción de los muggles, magos y toda vida en la Tierra ya sea por haber muerto en la pelea o por la radiación nuclear. La mayoría de las criaturas mágicas tenían la habilidad de viajar a otras dimensiones, pero los magos perdieron los conocimientos debido a la eliminación de todo lo Oscuro. Todo lo que Hadrian pudo hacer fue coger a su alma gemela y buscar refugio en el mundo de los elfos. Solo los elfos y sus parejas estaban permitidos en este mundo por lo que destrozo el corazón de Hadrian el tener que dejar atrás a sus amados y que sufran.

Entonces eso dejó muerta a la comunidad mágica. Los neocrománticos y Lord Voldemort eran los únicos magos sobrantes con vida. Los neocrománticos tenían la habilidad de viajar entre dimensione, pero se cautivaron tanto por la muerte y los niveles astrales que eventualmente dejaron su cuerpo para convertirse en espíritus que viajen entre la vida y la muerte. Eso dejo a Voldemort como el único mago con vida. El universo mágico temía lo que pasaría si Voldemort muriese. La Magia debía tener siempre dos Señores/as. Si uno muriese, otro tomaría su lugar. Si Voldemort muriese, no habría nadie quien lo remplace como Señor Oscuro porque siempre debe haber un mago en la pareja de Señores.

Cuando Voldemort, renombrado Izarsis, murió 500 años atrás, el mundo mágico desapareció pero la Magia no caería sin ninguna batalla. Ella eligió a Hadrian Glofindale para tomar la responsabilidad como Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad. Mientras el mundo mágico se alegraba, Hadrian sintió el esfuerzo de ser los dos Señores, dela Luz y la Oscuridad. Lo desgastó y absorbió su esencia vital. A los 200, Hadrian era débil y difícilmente podía cumplir sus deberes como Señor de la Magia. La magia moría, tratando de compensarlo y el mundo mágico estaba inestable. Fue entonces cuando el universo comenzó a echar abajo. Mundos completos fueron destrozados en pedazos y la nada invadía lo que alguna vez fueron mundos llenos y vibrantes de magia. Este fue un proceso lento e investigadores de todas las especies trataban de encontrar una solución para el fin de los tiempos. Hadrian estaba muriendo del desgaste de ser un doble Señor y el mundo mágico sabía él era lo único sosteniendo al mundo juntos; por lo que si él fuese a morir, la magia desgarraría al Universo completo en pedazos y nada lo podría detener.

Hadrian estaba cansado, el desgaste de controlar ambas Luz y Oscuridad era incómodo. Todo lo que él quería era dormir y no volver a despertar. Después de que su alma gemela murió, el peso de la magia se volvió intolerable, sin mencionar la pena que sentía, cuando el hombre que prometió quedarse a su lado por toda la eternidad fue separado, incomparable con nada más. Ni siquiera cuando Severus, Lucius, Fred, George y Draco, sus últimos amigos en morir en la batalla de muggles, murieron. Luna era un cuarto elfo, así que vivió 2,000 antes de morir también.

Al principio, él también busco una respuesta a la muerte de la magia, pero después de años de búsqueda se convirtió aparente que no había una. Le había pedido a la Señora Magia le hiciera de guía, pero ella siempre le daba una mirada triste y se iba. Ni siquiera había escuchado de ella desde la muerte de Izarsis cuando le dio el mensaje siniestro.

Hadrian recostó su cabeza en la parte posterior de la silla y cerro sus ojos. Dormir y leer parecían las únicas cosas que hacia hoy en día. Estaba muy débil para caminar y le costaba el solo hablar. Los elfos trataban de mantenerlo saludable y algunos hasta le transferían energía, pero era tan solo una cura momentánea. Él sabía que no podía morir. El universo entero dependía de que viva. Si él fuese a morir el mundo acabaría, así que continuaba luchando.

Mientras caía dormido, soñaba. Estaba rodeado de una tiniebla multicolorida y brillante. Era familiar porque este era el lugar donde la Señora Magia siempre lo visitaba en sus sueños. Fuera de la tiniebla se manifestaba la Señora Magia, una hermosa mujer con un largo cabello rojo, ojos azules y una sonrisa serena. Hadrian la miraba fijamente a la entidad que no había visto en 500 años.

-Hadrian mi hijo, te ves tan cansado.-dijo la Señora Magia

-Si _Dakum,_ tratar de mantener de que el universo se colapse tiene ese efecto en uno- dijo Hadrian mostrando su interno carácter a Snape.

La Señor Magia, o Dakum como la llamaban el mundo mágico, continuaba sonriendo y después se puso seria. –como sabes, me estoy muriendo y no hay nadie que pueda hacer algo para detenerlo pero si tengo una media solución.

Hadrian se levantó mirándola con una insegura esperanza. Lo había tenido todo pero dejo de buscar por una respuesta, y aquí estaba ella dándole una.

Hadrian se despertó de su trance para ver su empleado mirándolo con preocupación. Hadrian se esforzó por sentarse recto pero termino necesitando de la ayuda de su empleado. Le dedico una mirada seria a su sirviente y dijo – llama al Gran Concilio-.

Los miembros del Gran Concilio se reunieron en el patio dela Casa de Glodifale. El Señor de le Magia no había llamado a una reunión en 300 años. El concilio era más pequeño de lo que había sido hace siglos. Lentamente, los seres mágicos iban muriendo ante el acercamiento de la muerte de la magia. Cuando una raza dejaba este mundo debido a la proximidad de la destrucción de la misma, se llevaban consigo todos los conocimientos y recursos que podían. Finalmente todos los seres mágicos tomaron residencia en el mundo de los elfos, y los lideres e investigadores de cada raza se asentaron en la Casa de Glofindale, el hogar del Señor de la Magia. La extensa biblioteca se convertía en la más grande biblioteca jamás creada en la historia, consistiendo en cada pedazo de conocimientos alguna vez adquiridos por todas las razas. La gente hasta renunciaba a sus propias librerías para que los investigadores pudiesen tener posibles recursos para encontrar una solución.

Las puertas se abrieron y el Señor Hadrian fue llevado afuera. El concilio se levantó de sus asientos, asentaron su mano sobre su pecho y se inclinaron como seña de respeto al débil Señor. Habían murmullos del _Dahal y Dalith_, _Dahal_ por Señor Oscuro y _Dalith_ como Señor de le Luz. Una vez Hadrian fue puesto gentilmente en su trono a la cabeza de la mesa, todos tomaron asiento. Hadrian era raramente visto hoy en día, habiendo elegido conservas su energía, pero todos podían ver que el hombre alguna vez poderoso apenas se mantenía sujeto a su vida amenazada.

Hadrian tomo aliento y dijo:

-He tenido una visión de _Dakum_\- Esto sorprendió y éxito a todo miembro del concilio. –Me ha dicho que la única manera de salvarnos a todos es si lo detenemos que pase desde un principio- esto confundió a muchos mientras otros quedaron pensativos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con aquello?-pregunto Ellisdora, una sirena.

Hadrian tomo un respiro y dijo –Esto significa que ella enviará mi espíritu a través del tiempo a mi cuerpo de 10 años. Desde ahí, detendré la destrucción del mundo mágico. Como todos saben, mi esposo Izarsis era inmortal por el uso de la Piedra Filosofal, pero la separación de sus almas lo llevo al eventual deterioro de su cuerpo y sanidad. Si yo fuese a remerger su alma de vuelta en una sola antes de llegar al puto donde no puede volver atrás, seré capaz de mantenerlo con vida por toda la eternidad; y aún si fuese a morir, habría otros magos vivos que ocupasen su lugar como _Dahal_.-

El patio estaba en silencio cuando finalmente un vampiro llamado Doreen se levantó determinadamente –Como jefe de los investigadores puedo decirles que después de 300 años, no hemos sido capaces de encontrar una solución para salvar nuestro mundo. Algunos de nosotros hemos lamentado el hecho de que no podamos ir atrás en el tiempo y cambiar la historia, pero los secretos del viaje en el tiempo por más de un mes nunca has sido descubiertos. Esta es una oportunidad para detener el fin de la magia y creo que deberíamos tomarla.-

Un miembro preguntó lo que todos pensaban -¿Qué pasará con nosotros si tú te vas?-

Hadrian sonrió y respondió. –Será como si nunca hubiesen existido. El futuro desaparecerá como el humo y solo yo recordare. Ahora, _Dakum_ ha dicho que tiene la energía suficiente para enviarme a mí y a mi casa. Eso significa que seré el único ser viviente que se va y todas las posesiones en mi casa irán conmigo. La biblioteca completa y cualquier tesoro y riqueza de mi casa ira al pasado. Lo que sí haré será hacer sonar la llamada a una reunión de consejo y explicar lo que pasara en el futuro, hacer que me ayuden a salvar el concejo mágico e indirectamente la magia también. También hare una copia de todos los libros en la biblioteca y los distribuiré de vuelta a la raza donde pertenecen.-

-¿Por qué hacer copias?- Alguien pregunto.

-Porque soy codicioso y no quiero perder la adorable biblioteca que tengo ahora en mi casa- Hadrian anuncio con ligero regocijo en sus ojos. Los otros miembro del concilio se rieron en lo bajo de su líder, felices de ver que seguía siendo el mismo que el de hace cientos de años antes que todo empezase.

-Pueden también dejar otras posesiones como artefactos mágicos conmigo. Si los etiqueta quien los recibirá, haré lo posible para entregárselos. He hecho una grabación de esta reunión para mostrarles al concilio del pasado. Le tomará un mes a _Dakum_ para recargar suficiente energía y llevar a cabo este plan, así que tienen un mes para terminar las preparaciones.-

**Gracias por leer, por favor recuerden comentar! Estaré publicando el siguiente capitulo a principios de la próxima semana**

**AccioStone**


	2. De vuelta al Pasado

**DECLAIMER**: NO me pertenece Harry Potter ni ninguna de sus personajes, todo le pertenece a J. K. ROWLING

**esta historia tampoco me pertenece, es de ****_notsofrilly _****y su titulo original es ****_Always Together_****. Simplemente la traduje, espero la disfruten.**

**Espero disfruten este segundo capítulo:**

Hadrian Glofindale (también conocido como Harry Potter) se despertó con leve dolor de cabeza. Silenciosamente se levantó y gimiendo. Una vez hubo disminuido y abrió los ojos, notó que todo estaba oscuro. Miró alrededor y vio un reloj que brillaba en la oscuridad- uno de los pocos regalos que los Dursleys le habían dado para que el _raro_ pueda saber a qué hora hacer el desayuno- y decía 12:05 am. _Dakum _había dicho que trataría de enviarlos lo más cerca de su décimo cumpleaños posible.

Estirando sus piernas, finalmente pego las paredes d su ´cuarto´. Este era el lugar donde los Dursleys lo habían puesto para que supiera que los raros no se merecían un cuarto. Aun después de 8,000 años, podía recordar su adorable alacena. En su propia casa no tenía una alacena bajo las escaleras, y cualquier closet tenía más de 5 pies de largo y ancho, luminosidad adecuada y una puerta encantada para que no se cierre mientras haya alguien dentro.

Hadrian abrió su mano y se concentró en su magia. Era débil y difuso, pero después de mucho esfuerzo, fue capaz de crear una bola de luz. Anteriormente había aprendido que Albus Dumbledore había ligado su magia para que solo pudiese utilizar el 25% de ella. Debido a esto, su magia accidental era poca y distante para que no pudiese ser capaz de protegerse de sus ´familiares´ cuando decidiesen sacarle a golpazos su rareza. Tendría que encontrar un lugar aislado para poder des bloquearlos manualmente.

Hacía frío y Hadrian solo tenía una fina y cálida manta. Con la luz, podía ver que alguna vez había sido un amarillo pálido y en la punta estaban inscritas las iniciales HJP de color azul. No recordaba esta manta pero debe haber sido su manta de bebé en la que fué envuelto por Dumbledore cuando lo dejaron en la entrada de la casa.

Hadrian se acurruco bajo su manta y entro en trance. Tenía que hablar con _Dakum_ y hablar acerca de obtener su título de Señor de vuelta.

Alrededor de todo el universo, los seres sensibles a la magia sintiero un surgimiento de magia. –Esta no es la primera vez que mi yo-alternativo envía a alguien al pasado para salvar la magia ni será la última vez. El futuro es algo difícil de predecir y la habilidad de ir atrás y arreglarlo todo es una bendición la cual soy capaz de brindar. Dime joven Hadrian, ¿Deseas tomar el poder de _Dalith_ más temprano?"

"Acepto"

Dolor. Se estaba sofocando. Había fuego y frío y todo dolía. Abrió su ojos azules y vio que sus ojos habían destrozado todo a su alrededor. Finalmente su magia comenzó a alejarse de él. Trató de alcanzarla y cogerla, pero resbalo de entre sus dedos y con un fuerte SNAP, su magia se dividió en dos. Una parte regresó a su cuerpo mientras la más grande se fue volando por la ventana. Albus Dumbledore sintió el favorecimiento de la magia abandonarlo. No sabía por qué pero juro encontrar la razón y recuperarla.

Fawkes canturreaba tristemente mientras su captor gemía en agonía de que el poder de Señor lo abandonase. Cualquier otra criatura hubiera se hubiera gozado de que el hombre que lo fuerza a prisión este en dolor, pero Fawkes no era así. Aun recordaba al dulce niño de quince años que lo cuidaba mientras su ala herida se curaba. El niño inocente aprendió del poder y anhelo, mientras hacía planes ambiciosos con su alma gemela Geller Grindelwald. Observo mientras Albus usaba una muy olvidada y prohibida maldición para llevarse la magia de su pareja dejándolo como nada más que un squib y metiéndolo a prisión. Observo mientras Albus se hacía más poderoso y manipulativo, amenazando vidas como piezas de ajedrez donde él era el gran maestro. Le dolió cuando Albus se volvió tan paranoico que realizo un ritual de ligaduras que esencialmente convertían a Fawkes en su esclavo, incapaz de abandonarlo nunca.

Ahora tenía que observar a Albus manipular y planear la vida del joven Harry Potter. Estaba habiendo lo mismo que había hecho con Tom Riddle, pero en vez controlaría a Harry y lo convertiría en el niño soldado más obediente que pudiese mandar a matar al actual Señor Oscuro. Fawkes esperaba que Harry fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para dudar las razones de Albus Dumbledore, porque necesitaría toda la ambición y terquedad para derrotar al poderoso mago.

-DESPIERTA. NECESITO LA CASA DECORADA. QUIERO QUE SEA LA CASA MEJOR DECORADA EN TODA LA CUADRA- Petunia se fue a la cocina mientras Hadrian se frotaba sus ojos adormecidos. Esperaba nunca más tener que escuchar esa voz pero se notaba que su suerte era abismal.

Mientras se levantaba y hacía el desayuno, se dio cuenta de cuanto odiaba a los Dursleys. Después de 8,000 años su odio a los Dursleys y Dumbledore habían moderado pero ahora estaban todos de vuelta al mayor nivel. Estas eran las personas que habían hecho su vida miserable. La mujer arpista cuya voz ponía a un banshee en vergüenza, el hombre que podía competir contra una ballena bebe en términos de tamaño y ganar, y el cerdo de cara rosada y rubio del cual Hadrian estaba seguro que tenía sangre de duende por como tragaba la comida y codiciosamente pedía más regalos, pero eso sería un insulto para la raza de duendes.

La noche anterior fue Yule. _Dakum_ le había prometido a su décimo cumpleaños, pero es comprensible que no haya conseguido la fecha exacta. Un salto de 8,000 años tenía que ser difícil, y mientras no haya terminado como un niñito inservible, se satisfacía con cualquier edad a la que lo hayan traído.

Habiendo dicho aquello, tenía que ir a Gringotts. Era el heredero de la Casa de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y estaba seguro que uno de ellos tendría documentos de emancipación.

Hadrian observaba mientras la ballena y el cerdo metían comida en sus bocas. Fascinado, se preguntaba si ellos pensaban que la comida se iría a algún lado. Pensó en aclarárselos pero decidió que su aclaración no sería apreciada.

-Apúrate chico, tienes que terminar de decorar la casa- Oh claro, se supone que Hadrian debía decorar la casa….afuera… sin chaqueta… en la mitad de Diciembre… en Surrey, Inglaterra, mientras los Dursleys se sentaban en su casa viendo películas de Navidad. Se preguntaba qué harían cuando se diesen cuenta que no estaba decorando la casa. _ÉL _iba a ir a Gringotts a reclamar su herencia. No más a la vida de elfo domestico para él.

Hadrian comió un pequeño pedazo de pan y queso y luego partió de casa. Se paró afuera, contemplando que hacer. No podía tomar el Autobús Noctambulo, pero si se apareciera, no tendría mucha energía para hacer más magia por un tiempo. Maldiciendo a Dumbledore, Hadrian decidió que simplemente se aparecería y se sometería a las consecuencias después.

Con un crack resonado, Hadrian dejó Privet Drive esperando o tener que regresar jamás. Aterrizo en el callejón Diagón en la mitad de las compras de vacaciones. Se movió entre la multitud hasta en impresionante edificio de Gringotts. Hadrian leyó el mensaje siniestro a la entrada y se sonrió. Tenía 8,000 años de edad y un conocimiento de un par de milenios acerca de seguridad y otras cosas. Realmente ellos no serían capaces de detenerlo si el realmente quisiese hacer algo. De hecho, estaba muy seguro que hubiera sido totalmente capaz de irrumpir y robar algo para cuando tuvo 17 originalmente.

La mayoría de los recibidores estaban ocupados pero había uno que se encargaba de los sucios ricos. La mayoría de los magos ricos eran sangre limpia oscuros que estarían durmiendo en el momento, después de celebrar la noche de Yule, así que el puesto estaba vacío. Hadrian se acercó a la casa y declaró, con toda la dignidad de un sangre limpia que pudiese mostrar en su infantil voz de 10 años. –Mi nombe es Harry Potter y quiero hablar con el encargado de mi cuenta.-

El duende le hizo una mueca –Puede que no te des cuenta pero este puesto es para cliente que son mucho más valorables que los Potters- escupió en el nombre Potter.

Hadrian le dio una sonrisa lamentable y dijo –Ya, pero yo soy el heredero de los Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw **y** Slytherin. Creo que eso si me haría bastante valorable. Si necesitan pruebas, estoy dispuesto a realizar las pruebas hereditarias de sangre. También me gustaría ver a los encargados de las cuatreo cuentas juntos para poder tomar control de mis pertenencias.

Hadrian miro con júbilo la cara sorprendida de duende. No importa cuanto haya vivido, nunca había logrado obtener tal reacción de un duende y tenía por seguro guardar este recuerdo como válido para un patronus.

El duende se inclinó y mostro una cara seria. –Perdone mi actitud. Le mostrare el cuarto de espera.-

-No se preocupe por eso. Fue grosero actuar en primer lugar como un sangre limpia arrogante- Dijo todo esto en idioma de duende muriéndose de risa internamente al ver otra vez la cara sorprendida de este. Parecía que iba a tener un paro cardiaco justo en el pasillo. Mientras el duende se paraba estando deslumbrado, a Hadrian le dio pena y le dice – ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita recostarse?- el duende sacudió su cabeza y se apuró al pasillo que dirigía a un cuarto de espera.

-Alguien estará con usted pronto- y se apresuró en irse viéndose aturdido.

Poco tiempo después, otro duende lo llevo a un cuarto grande. Había una mesa redonda con cinco puestos de los cuales cuatro estaban ocupados. Hadrian entro y se sentó en el último puesto. Una vez cómodo, miró alrededor notando el largo candelabro de cristal sobre la mesa y una complicada decoración sobre la pared. Después se tomó su tiempo para observar a los duendes que le rodeaban. Recordando su etiqueta de duende, Hadrian hablo –Buenos días, mi nombre es Hadriam Liam Glofindale, más conocido como Harry Potter. Espero que nuestra reunión compruebe fructíferamente a todas las partes.

El duende mayor alzó la ceja a la muestra propia de etiqueta de un duende. Asentó su cabeza como señal de respeto y respondió –Deseamos lo mismo para usted. Mi nombre es Belail y soy el encargado de la bóveda de Gryffindor. El duende a mi derecha es Gimleer, el encargado de las bóvedas de Ravenclaw. El duende a mi izquierda en Jorgon, el encargado de las bóvedas de los Black. Finalmente el duende a su derecha es Jangon, el encargado de las bóvedas de los Potter. El encargado de Slytherin se encuentra ocupado por lo que no se encuentra presente. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señor Po-Glofindale?-

-Primero quisiese realizar una prueba hereditaria de sangre. De ahí podremos hablar.-

Gimleer se levantó y produjo un cuchillo y un pedazo de pergamino. –Sr. Glofindale, ¿Comprende que esto será magia de sangre y la magia de sangre está considerada oscura e ilegal por el ministerio?- dijo con desprecio. Era obvio lo que Gimleer pensaba del ministerio.

-Sí, lo sé y no estoy de acuerdo con sus ideas. ¿Si pudiésemos proseguir con la prueba?- Con eso la palma de Hadrian fue cortada y la sangre goteo en el pergamino. Mientras la herida de curaba rápidamente, comenzaron a aparecer letras en el pergamino.

**Nombre: Hadrian Liam Glofindale (conocido como Harry Potter)**

**DDN: Julio 31 de 1980**

**HERENCIA**

**Bóveda de Seguridad: 90,000 galeones, propuestas de matrimonio, artefactos mágicos, libros, juguetes**

**_Casa de los Potter_**

**-545,007,436 galeones, -3 sickles, 3 knuts**

**Heredero por legalidad**

**Propiedades: Casa de los Potter (Godric Hollow, Inglaterra)**

**_Anciana y Noble Casa de los Black_**

**10,453 galeones, 3 sickles, 5knuts**

**Propiedades: Grimmuld Place (Londres, Inglaterra), Mansión de los Black (Russia), Villa Cassiopeia (Riverara, Francia)**

**Heredero por legalidad**

**Título de Señor**

**Permiso del titular actual para entrar**

**_Casa de Gryffindor_**

**809,988,675 galeones, 15 sickles, 12 knuts**

**¼ de Hogwarts que incluye: sala común de Gryffindor, establos, torre de Astronomía, y dos puestos en el consejo escolar**

**Heredero por sangre**

**Título de Señor**

**_Casa de Ravenclaw_**

**322,487,233 galeones, 32 sickles, 32 knuts**

**¼ de Hogwarts que incluye: sala común de Ravenclaw, librería, cuarto de los requerimientos, 2 puestos en el consejo escolar**

**Documentos de emancipación (preguntar para más información)**

**Heredero por sangre**

**Título de Señor**

**_Casa de Slytherin_**

**3,837,263,837 galeones, 23 sickles, 32 knuts**

**¼ de Hogwarts que incluye: sala común de Slytherin, calabozos, cámara de los secretps y dos puestos en el consejo escolar**

**Heredero por magia**

**Permiso del titular actual para entrar**

Los duendes miraron el pergamino en confusión. Finalmente Jargon pregunto –¿Disculpe mi confusión, pero no debería ser heredero por sangre de James Potter?-

Hadrian sonrió y explico –James Potter era infértil debido a la endogamia así que le pidió a mi mama Lily que encontrase alguien más con quien quedar embarazada y él adoptaría al niño. Lily decidió como no tendría u hijo de James, entonces se aparearía con una criatura similar a la suya y crearía una raza pura en vez de un mestizo. Lily era una elfo de bosque mientras que Liam Glofindale, mi padre, es un elfo oscuro. Mi madre nació como Lilliana Rowena Gryffindor, hija de Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw.-

Belail y Gimleer asintieron .Estamos conscientes que Godric y Rowena eran elfos del bosque y pareja. Lilliana nos informó de su herencia y la tuya hace muchos años.-

Esto comenzó la búsqueda de Hadrian para adquirir su independencia de entre los dedos de Dumbledore.

**Gracias a todos por leer. Por favor dejen comentarios. Les agradezco a todos los que lo han leído hasta ahora. Al final de la semana les pondré otro capítulo.**


	3. Limpiando

**Disculpen la demora para subir este capitulo, estuve unos días sin internet y hasta ahora está lentisimo! **

**Declaimer: no me pertenece Harry Potter ni los personajes, son de J.K. Rowlin y esta historia es una traducción de Always Together de notsofrilly **

Hadrian salió de Gringotts sintiéndose desdichado. O era nada que no hubiera sabido antes, pero aún le dolía pensar que sus padres estuviesen tal involucrados en la guerra que gastaron casi toda la fortuna Potter para pagar la guerra. Hasta vendieron la mansión Potter, otras propiedades, negocios, reliquias, libros, y cualquier otra cosa en su posesión. Todo con lo que se habían quedado era la casa en Godric Hollow y unos cuantos miles de galeones. La casa era una ruina y estaba entregada al ministerio así que no podía venderla (probablemente pudo hacer una venta matadora como el lugar de nacimiento del niño que vivió y el lugar donde Voldemort 'murió'). Una vez que Sirius obtuvo la fortuna Black, él hizo lo mismo. Al menos lo obtuvo por dos años antes de ir a Azkaban. ¿Cómo esperaban vivir sin dinero y con una gran deuda sobre sus hombros? Si no supiera mejor, hubiera pensado que Dumbledore había robado ese dinero usando su posición como su guardián mágico, pero afortunadamente Dumbledore no había tocado su dinero más que los 1,000 galeones anuales enviados a los Dursleys desde su bóveda de seguridad.

No fue sorpresa que era el heredero de Slytherin. Cuando Tom lo convirtió en horrocrux, actuó como una adopción mágica haciéndolo el heredero de Tom, por lo tanto, el heredero de Slytherin.

Su situación financiera no era tan importante. Debido a la guerra entre muggles y magos, todo el que no había huido a otro mundo o dimensión había muerto (que era prácticamente todos excepto Hadrian, Tom, algunos neocrománticos, y un par de muggles astronautas que murieron en el espacio poco después debido a la falta de oxígeno y comida). Esto dejó varios tesoros grandes para ser encontrados por exploradores. Una vez que todos estaban muertos, Hadrian y Tom esperaron 150 años (el tiempo mínimo que puede quedar una bóveda sin ser reclamada para que el ministerio la tome) antes de irrumpir en Gringotts y tomar todo lo valioso de todas las bóvedas, sin mencionar que todos los hogares mágicos fueron vaciados. Fue un proyecto masivo que tomo años pero fue bastante remunerada. Dinero, preciosos metales, joyas, armas, artefactos mágicos, libros, todo ahí para tomarlo. No se sentían mal por ello porque no había nadie que realmente reclamara. Esto los dejo suciamente ricos y medio billón de galeones de deuda no era nada de lo que Hadrian vaya a llorar.

Hadrian sacudió su cabeza y miro al edificio donde sus pies lo llevaban. Por el abuso a su joven cuerpo hecho por los Dursleys, estaba peligrosamente malnutrido y bajo peso. Necesitaba obtener una poción del gobierno y tal vez causar un poco de escándalo.

Siempre que Hadrian visitaba San Mungo, estaba repleto. Es comprensible, siendo el único hospital mágico en Gran Bretaña. _Huelo a un próximo negocio favorable._

Hadrian se acercó a la recepcionista y tocó la campana. La mujer de mirada severa bajó la mirada hacia él. –Necesito un chequeo-dijo Hadrian.

-¿Tienes una cita?

**-**No

-¿Es algo serio?

-No

Se veía indiferente. –Bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer por ti. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

-Harry Potter- Eso obtuvo su atención.

-H-H-Harry Potter. ¿Cómo estás?- Tartamudeo mientras sus ojos reposaba sobre su cicatriz.

-Bien. Ahora, ¿cuándo puedo esperar ese chequeo?- Se río Hadrian.

-oh… lo arreglaré ahora mismo- y salió corriendo a hacerlo. A veces era una ventaja ser famoso, sin importar cuanto le molestase.

Regresó dos minutos después y lo llevó a un cuarto. Era el típico cuarto de examinación con paredes blancas lavables, una simple cama, un lavamanos y una silla. El olor a desinfectante era bastante fuerte. Cinco minutos después, la puerta se abrió y cuatro curadores entraron. Se presentaron como el Jefe de Medicina, el Jefe de Pediatrita, un curador llamado Patrick, y una enfermera.

-¿Cuál parece ser el problema, señor Potter?-preguntó Patrick mientras jalaba la silla.

Hadrian miro a cada uno de los curadores antes de responder- ¿Cuánto de mi vida, después de esa noche de Halloween saben ustedes?

Los curadores se sorprendieron. Finalmente David, el Jefe de Medicina, respondió – Venciste a Tu-Sabes-Quien hace 9 años y fuiste a vivir con tus familiares muggles.

Hubo una pausa, -Eso es correcto, y no recibí ninguna atención médica después de recibir la maldición asesina, ni era el ambiente en el hogar de mis tíos el mejor lugar para criar a un niño, especialmente un niño mágico. Desde la noche del incidente el presente, solo he recibido atención médica dos veces. Quería asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien.

-¿A qué se refiere señor Potter?

-Bueno, tan solo digamos que no recibía comida regularmente y he tenido numerosas roturas de huesos sin ser tratados.

El curador Patrick lucía enfermo y los otros intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Eso comenzó una serie de pruebas que los hacía a algunos un poco enfermos y enojados, especialmente cuando le pidieron que se saque la camisa.

-Señor Potter, ¿quién es su guardián?-David lucia listo para arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

-La hermana de mi mama y su esposo y mi guardián mágico es Albus Dumbledore

Los curadores se reunieron en la esquina más alejada y murmullaban furiosamente.

-No puede regresar…

-No puedo creer que Dumbledore dejara que esto pasara

-Debemos enfrentar al Servicio Infantil Magico

-Pociones…

-Ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de comprarle lentes apropiados…

-No tengo problemas en recibirlo, y si tratan de enviarlo de vuelta, yo…. Lo secuestraré…

-Cuando esto salga al aire, va a haber una cantidad de magos buscando a estos "familiares"…

-Dumbledore no debe saber…

-Nuestro salvador…

Se separaron y regresaron a la cama viéndose como si hubieran tomado una decisión. –Hemos llegado a una decisión. Tendremos que abrir un caso con el SIM y comenzar un tratamiento para ponerte mejor. Un nutriente y pociones de fortalecimiento es necesitado sin mencionar un psicoterapia. Una vez tengas un guardián apropiado, ellos cuidaran de ti- Patrick puso su mano en el hombro del niño.-No te preocupes hijo, nunca tendrás que regresar donde esos monstruos.-le dio una sonrisa aseguradora.

-Gracias, pero no hay necesidad. Me emancipe el día de hoy y estaré viviendo en una de las propiedades de mi familia. Nunca regresare donde los Dursleys, jamás.

Tomo mucha magia el ocultar que estaba usando un glamur. No quería que supieran aún, que no fuera el hijo biológico de James Potter o de que era una criatura.

Por ahora necesitaba unos materiales. En el postal de lechuzas encontró una familiar lechuza blanca que doblaba a Hedwig y en el cobertizo de Telas Disponibles sus largas telas para túnicas confortables y un abrigo de piel.

No recordaba el callejón Diagon, así que estaba feliz de re-introducirse a la alguna vez tiendas familiares. Después de una rápida cena en el Caldero Chorreante, Hadrian se fue a dormir.

Se abrieron unos cansados ojos azules. Su cuerpo dolía y su alma se sentía vacía. Algo faltaba pero no podía concretar que. Alado de su cama había una pila de cartas. Reconoció el sello de Gringotts y el Ministerio pero decidió ignorarlos hasta el día siguiente. No volvió a tocarlo hasta una semana después.

En su oficina, un instrumento de plata liberó un poco de humo, señalando el colapso de las defensas alrededor de Privet Drive.

**Todo esto es necesario para la historia, pero pronto saldra Tom, y la historia avanzara más! porfavor dejen comentarios.**

**Accio Stone**


	4. Caza de Horrocruxes

**Siento mucho haber abandono esta historia por un tiempo. de ahora adelante estare trabajando de nuevo, espero subir otro capitulo esta semana.**

**Declaimer: **no me pertenece ni Harry Potter ni los personajes, son de J.K. ROWLING. y esta historia es una traduccion de Always Together de Notsofrilly

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hadrian se divirtió mucho la semana siguiente a la visita al hospital. Parecía que Rita Skeeter había relatado maestramente un triste historia de cómo su pobre salvador huérfano era golpeado y privado de comida por sus relativos muggles. Incluía un informe médico que de alguna manera la había sido "filtrada" junto a una nota diciendo que si se encontraba escrito en la forma en que él deseaba que se haya escrito, tal vez esté dispuesto a darle una entrevista exclusiva. También mencionaba como su magia había sido suprimida por alguien que tenía una firma mágica sospechosamente parecida a la de Albus Dumbledore. Esto tuvo el efecto deseado en la población mágica de Gran Bretaña; creo un sentimiento anti-muggle y como bonus, arrastro el nombre de Dumbledore por la tierra. También se dijo que Hadrian era ahora emancipado y actualmente viviendo en un lugar secreto.

Los siguientes meses fueron ajetreados. Sabía que Tom estaría en el caldero chorreante el 31 de Julio, por lo que tenía muchos recados que hacer. Primero era conseguirle a Tom un cuerpo. Hadrian fue a su estudio a pensar. El estudio era parecido a la oficina del director de Hogwarts pero diseñado con una gracia elfica. También incluía un balcón que mostraba el valle en donde la casa estaba localizada. Después de preguntarle, _Dakum _ había dicho que era el lugar perfecto para hacer la mayoría del trabajo. La vista de las montañas Pyrenees era hermosa. Desde el balcón, las montañas se veían puntiagudas y dentadas, alineadas con arbustos y hojas perenes. Abajo había un ancho río que alimentaba un gran lago color azu profundo.

Chequeando los libreros que alineaban el estudio, Hadrian sacó un libro viejo y gastado de tapa de cuero negro. Cuando tenía seis años, había encontrado este libro en un tacho de basura a las afueras de las escaleras. Usando magia accidental, le había puesto un hechizo repelador-muggle y páginas-interminables. De esa forma su tío nunca lo encontró y nunca le hacían falta hojas. Tenía grabado todo lo que había hecho desde los seis años hasta el presente. El libro tenia información muy importante del pasado, información de la cual seguramente se olvidaría. Leyendo el diario, aprendió donde estaba cada horrocrux de Tom. El diario estaba en la mansión Malfoy, el guardapelo en Grimmuld Place, la copa en la cámara de los secretos, la diadema en la Sala de Requerimientos en Hogwarts, el anillo en la choza de los Gaunt y una parte en el mismo Hadrian. También incluía donde estaba la varita de Tom.

En Enero Hadrian fue devuelta a Inglaterra con la intención de recuperar el guardapelo. Rezongando, Hadrian se apareció en Grimmuld Place. _O consíguete un elfo doméstico o convence al de ahora para que empiece a limpiar. _Mientras el joven caminaba por el pasillo, notó a los elfos decapitados colgados en las paredes. _Definitivamente una casa oscura, pero la familia debió haber estado un poco loca. _Recordaba haber leído acerca de la locura de los Black en un diario.

También leyó acera de Kreacher, el elfo domestico de GRIMMULD Place. Un poco loco, de la supremacía de los sangre limpia, con una obsesión con el cuadro de su ama muerta, Kreacher resultó ser el elfo domestico más útil he Hadrian haya poseído. Fue alguna vez leal a Regelus Black quien le digo al elfo domestico que destruyera al horrocrux guardapelo. Ya sabía donde se encontraba el guardapelo pero ahora sería más fácil conseguirlo si Kreacher no le diera una pelea.

-Kreacher- grito Hadrian. El elfo domestico se apareció con un CRACK!

-Maestro Señoría de la Magia, señor. ¿Qué puede hacer Kreacher para usted?- dijo con una inclinación que hacía que su nariz tocase el suelo.

Hadrian estaba sorprendido de que Kreacher supiera su identidad. Los elfos domésticos son gravemente sobreestimados por los magos. Podían hacer magia que los magos no podían y parecían saber siempre lo que ocurría. Fueron alguna vez orgullosos Elfos Altos, pero un ritual que salió mal los convirtió en criaturas sirvientes que eran forzadas a vincularse a algún mago. Estaban relacionados a los negros, si se les ofrecía dinero por su trabajo, se sentían ofendidos y huían.

-Se te dio la tarea de destruir un guardapelo por Regelus Black- Ante esto, los ojos del elfo domestico comenzaron a lagrimear. –Te hago saber que el guardapelo era preciado para mi pareja, el Seños Oscuro. Su vida estaría en riesgo si fuese destruido- Los ojos de Kreacher se abrieron ampliamente. Dio un chirrido y desapareció. Los elfos domésticos estaban obligados a servir a sus maestros, aún eran criaturas de la magia requeridos servir al _Dakum _y su Señorío elegido sobre sus propios magos.

Un portarretrato dorado de una hermosa mujer miró abajo hacia el hombre con mucha curiosidad. - ¿Quién eres tú para andar dándole órdenes a mi elfo doméstico?

-Señora, que tanto de las Viejas Tradiciones sigue usted?

-De lo mejor con mis habilidades.

-¿Y cuánto de las Antiguas Leyendas conoce, especialmente de los Señoríos de la Magia?

Los ojos del portarretrato se abrieron como platos. Nunca se imaginó conocer un Señorio, mucho menos dos. Cuando primero se descubrió que Tom Riddle era el Señor Oscuro, la comunidad de sangre limpia oscura comenzó a caminar sobre los otros para tratar de dar placer al hombre y hasta entrar en su cama, pero todos sabían que su pareja destinada sería la única que realmente le capturaría su corazón. Walburga quizo estar con este hombre poderoso, pero no era su destino ser la Señora de la Luz. Ahora aquí estaba, un portarretrato conociendo al Señor de la Luz en su propia casa. Oh, como deseaba seguir viva para ver como cambiaba el mundo.

-Aunque soy joven, _Dakum_ ha decidido que sería mejor _Dalith _que Dumbledore.- Walburga mofó aquello. Todavía recordaba lo manipulador que había sido su profesor de transfiguración y estaba sorprendida como todo el mundo cuando mató a su propia pareja. Cualquier hombre se suficiente corazón fío como para matar a su pareja era malvado y retorcido. Por eso, los sangre limpia que todavía seguían las Viejas Tradiciones, se oponían a Dumbledore. Esperaban al próximo _Dalith _para que tomase su lugar. Ahora parecía que el tiempo había llegado.

-¿Qué puede a hacer la más Noble y Antigua casa de los Black por el _Dalith_?- Preguntó Walburga usando toda la dignidad que un portarretrato podía poseer.

-Mi pareja tiene una reliquia familiar que le fue robada por su hijo menor.- Walburga lucía sorprendida por esto. Le había esneñado a sus hijos las Viejas Tradiciones e irse contra el propio _Dahal_ era traición. –lo he rastreado a esta casa y estoy aquí para recuperarlo. En una nota mucho más feliz, su hijo mayor-Walburga mofó ante el nombre de su hijo de sangre traidora que siguió al falso _Dalith_\- me ha nombrado heredero, por lo que cuando Sirius Black muera, tendré control de la más Noble y Antigua casa de los Black-Walburga lucía sorprendida por aquello. No era todos los días que creías que tu casa caería en ruinas por tu hijo traidor de sangre, para escuchar que el Señor de la Luz tomaría control de esta. No podría estar más feliz y aliviada por su casa. Estaría en buenas manos.

Kreacher rompió a llorar y lo abrazó. Hadrian permitió que el elfo domestico llorase por untiempo y luego lo desató gentilmente de sí y con una inclinación hacia el elfo y el portarretrato, se fue.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hadrian camino con propósito por el camino casquijo que llevaba a Hogwarts. Tom siempre sintió que Hogwarts fue su primer hogar. Hadrian había sentido lo mismo. Los dos habían dejado fríos, abusivos hogares donde eran temidos y desentendidos, en comparación con las comodidades de Hogwarts. Para ellos, Hogwarts era un santuario, y sin importar cuantas heridas o quiensea que los molestase, principalmente cierto profesor de transfiguración que se convirtió en profesor, Hogwarts sería siempre su primer hogar. Por esa razón, Tom había decidido esconder no solo uno pero dos de sus Horrocruxes en este lugar. La copa estaba en la cámara de los secretos protegida por un basilisco y la diadema estaba en la Sala de los Requerimientos.

Hadrian se escabulla en la escuela y se volvió a familiarizar con Hogwarts. Muchos no se daban cuenta de que Hogwarts era ser con sentimientos y su mayor placer era proteger a los estudiantes. Con unas cortas palabras con Hogwarts, Hadrian se informó que el paso hacia el baño de chicas del segundo piso estaba vacío. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cámara, y después de una corta charla con el basilisco, retiró la copa. No tomaba mucho esfuerzo recuperar la diadema, pero Hadrian tenía que ser mar sutil. La Sala de los Requerimients estaba en el séptimo piso, como la oficina del director y la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Partió sin que nadie se enterase.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tenía que admitir que escabullirse en la mansión Malfoy para recuperar el diario iba a ser la parte más difícil de la caza de Horrocruxes. Usando la información de su diario, encontró un pasadizo secreto que lo llevaba adentro de la mansión. Solo la Cabeza de la casa de Malfoy conocía este pasadizo. Había sido construida para asegurar una ruta de escape si la mansión fuese atacada. Cuando la casa de Hadrian y Tom fue quemada hasta las cenizas, habían buscado refugio en la Mansión Malfoy. Un año después, los muggles habían encontrado la mansión y usando tecnología asediaron y luego invadieron. Todos habían escapado usando la vía de escape pero se perdió a Lucius tratando de proteger a su mujer, amante, hijo y nieto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las protecciones alrededor lo la choza de los Gaunt eran penosos. Porqué Tom pensó que su horrocrux estaría a salvo en este lugar era la duda de todos.

Sin embargo, Hadrian agarro el anillo con éxito, sin salir maldecido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por un gran tiempo, Hadrian no había podido descifrar porqué Tom quería la piedra filosofal en su primer año. No le habría ayudado a recuperar su cuerpo. Al preguntarle, Tom le explicó que era para mantener a Quirrell con vida hasta que pudiese realizar el ritual de resurrección. Cuando le preguntó por qué no solo se saltaba a realizar el ritual en primer lugar y secuestrar a Harry cuando se encontraron en le Caldero Chorreante, se quedó abobado preguntándose por qué nunca se le ocurrió eso antes. Aprendimos que Tom tiene un cariño en hacer planes sobre complicados cuando una simple solución sería suficiente.

Después de siglos de estudiar el elixir de la vida, los dos descubrieron que usando magia de alma, era posible recrear su cuerpo. Conociendo el procedimiento adecuado, Hadrian trabajó en crearle a Tom su cuerpo usando el elixir y sus horrocruxes. Dejó el horrocrux que tenía dentro de él para si algo pasase, Hadrian podría traerlo de vuelta.


	5. Preparaciones finales

Hola. Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo. es que tengo cmuchas cosas que hacer estos dias. pero sepan que no abandonare esta historia, asi que esperen el proximo capitulo!

**Declaimer:** Harry potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, sino a J.K. Rowling. esta histooria es una traduccion de Alway Together de Notsofrilly

**Preparaciones Finales**

**Febrero**.

Hadrian hizo sonar La Llamada. todos los magos, brujas y criaturas mágicas del mundo y otras dimensiones oyeron aquella llamada que no había sonado desde la caída de Voldemort, el señor oscuro. La Llamada los dirigía hacia la Casa de Glofindale. En 5 horas, la cabeza de la Anciana y Noble Casa, los representantes de distintos aquelarres de vampiro, manadas de lobos, rebaños de centauros, bandas de duendes, escuelas de sirenas, legiones de demonios y representantes del comité de elfos, tribunales Luminosos y Oscuros y otras razas mágicas se encontraban presente en el patio.

Toda conversación paró al sentir una presencia. aquellos parados cayeron de rodillas sobrellevados por el inmenso poder. desde las sombras salió un pequeño hombre en vestiduras verdes, una mata de cabello negro y ondulado que le llegaba a los hombros y brillantes ojos verdes; la imagen plena de la juventud y la inocencia. lentamente atravesó el patio y tomo asiento a la cabecera de la mesa.

-Saludos, mi nombre es Hadrian Liam Glofindale- se oyó una aspiración de sorpresa al final de la mesa. Una mujer de cabello café con ojos azules y un hombre de cabello rojo vivo y ojos verdes se lo quedaron viendo atónitos. -Algunos habrán notado un cambio en la magia el día después de Yule. esa fue la Señora Magia transfiriéndome el titulo de Señor de la Luz de Albus Dumbledore. tengo claro que parezco algo joven, pero como todos aprendemos de niños, en el mundo de la magia no todo es lo que parece.- Hadrian empezó a explicar su antigua vida, la venidera guerra muggle y como el resultado acabaría con la magia. finalmente reproduzco la grabación que hizo de la ultima reunión del concilio del futuro. después de contar su historia, todos permanecieron callados pensando en el fúnebre futuro que les esperaba.

Lucius Malfoy fue el primero en hablar. -¿Me estás diciendo un pocotón de sucios simples muggles de alguna manera causaron la muerte de cada uno de los magos y brujos que había?- resoplo.

Hadrian miró fijamente al rubio y luego sonrió. -Dígame Señor Malfoy, alguna vez a escuchado de algún mago matando a más de medio millón de personas en menos de cien días?-

Malfoy parecía horrorizado -¿Disculpa?-

-Dije, ¿alguna vez a escuchado de algún mago matando a más de medio millón de personas en menos de cien días? ¿Nunca? Bueno pues, los muggles lo han hecho. en cuatro años desde hoy habrá un genocidio masivo en Ruanda, donde un país entero se convertirá en loco y empezaran a matarse unos a otros. madres asesinaran a sus niños. los vecinos se mataran unos a otros, y los oficiales de la ley entregara armas a niños de diez años para que maten a sus propios padres. -Los miembros del concilio parecían enfermos. -También tienen armas que pueden destruir toda una ciudad y envenenar a los ciudadanos a millas de distancia. ahora, imagínense que pasaría si una de esas armas fuese apuntada a Hogwarts, que fue justo lo que pasó. recuerdo cavar por los escombros encontrando cuerpos de pequeños niños, y aquellos que se encontraban con vida morían a los pocos días. -Hadrian pausó un minuto para pensar. -tal vez muchos de ustedes menos valoran a los muggles, pero _son capaces _ de matarnos a todos nosotros.-El silencio reino. nadie sabía cómo reaccionar; el pensar que un grupo de no magos pudiese causa tanta devastación era terrorífico. Ni siquiera la magia podía matar a miles en un par de segundos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- susurro Augusta Longbottom.

después de bastantes deliberaciones, se formó un plan. se reunirías una semana después de Yule para terminar con sus planes. El Señor Oscuro no estaba presente y querían su aprobación antes de empezar a actuar. a algunos no les sentaba bien que lo que harían podría matar a billones de muggles. no sabían si podrían calmar lo suficiente su conciencia y se sentían aliviados de que tuviesen un año para buscar una solución distinta.

En una idea más feliz, Hadrian introdujo la idea de una escuela. Anteriormente la Casa de Glofindale are un internado como Hogwarts que aceptaba a todos los seres magos y les enseñaba magia Blanca y magia Oscura. como incentivo para que los sangre limpia enviasen a sus niños a la Escuela Mágica de Glofindale en vez de a los reconocidos Hogwarts o Dumstrang; Hadrian señalo que el curriculum enseñaba magia que era 8,000 años más avanzada de la que era enseñada en cualquier otra escuela. también estaba el hecho de que tenia la librería más grande de toda la existencia y de que el _Dalith _y _Dehal _ estarían enseñando ahí (como pago por recuperar su cuerpo).

después de distribuir los libros y artefactos la las futuras especies les dejó, Hadrian los envió a casa.

Sirius Black se encontraba sentado en el suelo sucio. alguna vez fue apuesto, pero ahora estaba pálido y gastado. sus ojos parecían cazados y la locura de los Black combinada con la regular expuesta a los dementores había dejado su mente hecha pedazos. era muy afortunado de que su forma de Animagus lo protegiese del efecto de los dementores o si no hubiese terminado como su prima Bellatrix, rompiendo en locura a intervalos irregulares.

Un auror zarandeo las barras de su celda -Black, tienes una carta de Gringotts para ti.

Sirius se sentó con dificultad. estaba congelado pero no servía de nada pedir una colcha, no se la darían. se acerco a las barras y extendió si mano para recibir la carta. El auror se la tiro bruscamente encima y se alejo.

Sirius abrió la carta y leyó:

_Estimado señor Black,_

_Mi nombre es Harry Potter. debe conocerme y sí, se que es mi padrino. ha llegado a mi atención de que usted no recibió un juicio antes de ser enviado a Azkaban. Bueno, he tomado en cuenta que el país se encontraba bajo ley marcial cuando fue puesto en prisión, pero después de eso, debió haber sido convicto correctamente. he llegado a la conclusión de que se perdió en el camino y el ministerio se olvido de usted o fue convicto erróneamente y alguien lo quería fuera del camino por alguna razón. no me importa la razón, usted fue alguna vez amigo de mi padre y de hecho fue padrino de su boda con Lily Potter, anteriormente Evans. siento que mi padre pero lo menos hubiese querido que fuese convicto correctamente._

_mientras investigaba como traer este juicio, llegue a la conclusión de que debo ser su Jefe de Casa o su esposo para demandar este juicio. tengo en cuenta que no me conoce tan ben y puede sentirse algo insegura en darme su titulo, pero creo que si usted es inocente, puedo demandar un juicio con veritaserum._

_estos son los documentos que me transfieren el titulo de Cabeza de la Casa de Black a mi. todo lo que debe hacer es firmar. si lo hace, le prometo hacer todo aquello que se encuentre en mi poder para darle un juicio con veritaserum._

_Gracias por su tiempo,_

_Harry James Potter._

Decir que Sirius estaba en shock era poco, había caído al suelo y se encontraba sollozando. ¡Alguien trataba de ayudarlo! su ahijado pensaba que era inocente. ¡Podría salir de este agujero! ¡Podría ver a Remus y a Harry otra vez! ¡Cazaría a la rata traidora! nunca le importo su familia. Ser la Cabeza de la Casa de los Black no significaba nada para él. los odiaba a todos, con su supremacía de sangre limpia y su magia oscura.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sirius firmó los papeles.

Severus Snape no se encontraba de buen humor, lo que era usual. no es que odiase enseñar, de hecho amaba enseñar, solo odiaba el hecho de que Dumbledore lo obligase de tratar a sus alumnos de una forma despectiva. quería proteger la imagen de que los Slytherins eran malvados y crueles, y un maestro de pociones que fuese Slytherin y amable destruiría esa imagen. oh, como desearía que hubiese podía ayudar a los Hufflepuff de quinto años y a los gemelos Weasley. serian excelentes maestros de pociones si tomaran el interés. hasta les ayudaría encontrar un puesto de aprendiz con alguien muy respetado y talentoso. mientras los Gryffindor nunca lo ayudaron de niño (aparte de Lily), él no era del que lo tomaría contra sus estudiantes, no caería tan bajo como eso.

no, estaba enojado porque Dumbledore finalmente se había vuelto loco. todo empezó cuando perdió la custodia del mocoso de Potter. Oh, pero como rompía en furia ante pequeños niños de primer curso y llenándose de sorbetos de limón. no era una imagen bonita y dañaba su actuación de abuelo. de ahí, empezó la reunión de maestros y todo era sobre Potter. como deberían tratar al niño, y como guiarlo. a Severus le dijeron que tenía que ser mas despectivo con Potter que con los otros niños, no que a él le importase. el niño sería probablemente como su padre, arrogante y vago. se decía que tenía los ojos de su madre, los adorables ojos de Lily. eso era probablemente todo lo que heredo de Lily. Aunque se sentía mal de transferir todo su odios Hacia James Potter a Harry Potter, realmente no le importaba cambiar aquello. tendría su venganza por todas las veces que James Potter lo puso en humillación.

El desayuno fue regular: huevos, tocino, tostada y café. nada cambio hasta ese día. normalmente no recibía correo, así que cuando una blanca lechuza se paro frente a él, estaba sorprendido y cauteloso. alzando su varita, trato de divisar algún rastro de magia. encontró solamente un hechizo contra agua, otro para que no la rompa, y uno para que solo el que lo recibiese pudiese leerlo. Severus lo abrió:

_Estimado Severus Snape,_

_no creo que deba revelar mi identidad. una vez que vea los recuerdos en el pensadero, estoy seguro de que sabrá quién le envió la carta. dicho aquello, le sugiero que revise la memoria adherida a esta carta. sé que su fe en el Señor Oscuro ha sido sacudida. le hizo una simple petición a cambio de contarle la profecía y puede que crea que no la llevo a cabo, pero lo intentó. sé que le pidió que deje en paz la vida de Lily Potter. sé que piensa que él simplemente la mató, pero si ve el recuerdo (la cual juro por mi magia que no ha sido manipulado), verá que le pidió que se haga a un lado. para alguien que dice haber sido el mejor amigo de Lily por muchos años y pensó e ella como una hermana, obviamente no la conocía muy bien. ¿De verdad pensó que dejaría que su propio hijo muriese frente a sus ojos sin hacer nada? no recuerdo a Lily, pero de lo poco que se de ella, no se abría hecho a un lado y aunque e Señor Oscuro solo la halla aturdido y movido a un lado, no habría podido vivir por dolor y odio a sí misma. después de ver este recuerdo, le sugiero ir a ver a Lucius Malfoy, él le explicara todo._

_Espero verlo pronto,_

_HLG_

Severus viro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y le preguntó al director, -Albus, ¿Podría usar su pensadero por un momento?-

-Por supuesto mi chico, mi elfo domestico lo podrá en su oficina- Dumbledore respondió distraídamente sin darle importancia.

Severus se levanto a mitad de su desayuno y salió del Gran Comedor. fue directo a su oficina y encontró el pensadero en su escritorio. vaciando los recuerdos en el pensadero, Severus se agacho y empezó a ver los horrores de la muerte de los Potter.

quince minutos después, salió de los recuerdos y cayó fuertemente sobre su silla. buscando ciegamente sobre su escritorio, encontró el espejo de dos caras y llamó a Lucius. cuando Lucius apareció atravesé del Floo, Severus se levanto y abrazo a su amante, sollozando sobre su hombro. Lucius lo sostuvo y equilibro hasta aquedar sentado en la silla con Severus sobre su regazo. escuchó a su amante mientras explicaba entre hipidos y maldecía a Hadrian por angustiar a su amante.


	6. Reuniendose con Tom

DECLAIMER: No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ninguno de los personajes , todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

esta historia es la traducción de la versión original en Ingles Always Together escrita por NOTSOFRILLLY

Julio 31

Lord Voldemort estaba aburrido. Estar atrapado en la nuca de un incompetente era una de las primeras cosas que no quisiera nunca mas repetir. Pero aun cuando odiase la situación, no tenia ninguna otra alternativa. Era mucho mejor opción a inhabitar pequeñas criaturas del bosque que morían apenas un día después de habitarlas. De todos sus seguidores, Quirrel era el único que había seguido todos los signos y rumores hasta encontrarlo. Sin importar que tan incompetente creía que era tonto, tendría que recompensarlo por su lealtad.

Tan solo había un problema, el cuerpo de Quirrel no aguantaría mucho sin una sustancia con grandes poderes curativos. Después de este pensamiento fue que escuchó hablar de la Piedra Filosofal. Según escuchó Dumbledore la iba a sacar de Gringotts y guardarla en Hogwarts. El Elixir de la Vida podría nutrir el cuerpo de Quirrel hasta que Voldemort estuviese listo para su próximo cuerpo. Probablemente era todo una trampa pero tendría que arriesgarse.

Era el 31 de Julio. Sabía que hoy era el onceavo cumpleaños de Harry Potter y que de seguro iría hoy mismo a comprar su nueva varita. No sabía como es que ese mocoso logró sobrevivir el Avada Kedavera pero lo averiguaría. Talvez la profecía tenía algo que ver al respecto. Durante la ultima década había deseado haber esperado dos o tres años hasta conocer el contenido completo de la profecía y planear algo en vez de apresurarse a matar como un estúpido Gryffindor. Por lo que sabía la profecía pudo haber dicho que el Potter le ayudaría en la guerra. La profecía decía derrotar no matar.

Plan: encontrarse con Harry Potter y luego ir por la piedra. Si la piedra no puede ser conseguida de Gringotts entonces aplicar para el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y observar a Potter durante todo el año y luego adquirir la piedra. La sangre de unicornio sería suficiente para mantener a Quirrel con vida.

Se escucho el moviemiento de una silla en la barra de la taberna haciendo que la mesa junto a Quirrel de una sacudida. Voldemort dirigió los ojos de Quirrel hacia la silla. Un niño pequeño de cabello negro se había sentado junto a él. El niño movió su varita y protecciones surgieron a sus alrededores. Intrigado pero con mucho cuidado, Quirrel alcanzó su varita y levantó sus propias protecciones.

El niño se aclaró la garganta y anuncio-Busco una audiencia con Lord Voldemort.

En reacción a eso Quirrel apuntó su varita al chico .D-d-d-disculpa, y-yo n-n-o se de q-q-que m-me es-tas hablan-do.

-Ni siquiera trates eso conmigo. Si no sabes de que te estoy hablando, ¿por qué no te asustaste ante el nombre de Voldemort y por qué estás a la defensiva?

Voldemort rodo sus ojos mentalmente y tomó el control. Los ojos de Quirrel cambiaron de un café claro a uno mas oscuro. -Bueno niño, tienes mi atención. ¿Qué quieres?

Silenciosamente el niño metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una piedra toja como la sangre colocandola encima de la mesa. Voldemort se quedo sin aliento. No podía ser tan simple. ¿Le entregarían la Piedra Filosofal tan fácilmente? Es cierto, tenía una buena relación con los Flamel pero nunca le darían su preciosa piedra, ni siquiera al Dahal.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Voldemort con los ojos entreabiertos. Extendió la mano para alcanzar la piedra pero el niño rápidamente la regresó a su bolsillo. El niño se levanto el pelo y le mostró la cicatriz. Era Harry Potter, El Niño Que Sobrevivió.

Apuntando con su varita al recientemente revelado como Potter, Voldemort vio como el niño puso sus manos en la mesa con la palma hacia arriba. -Juro por mi vida y mi magia que no atacaré a Lord Voldemort ni a Quirrel en este día y solo levantaré mi varita para defenderme a mí y mis propiedades. Juró que tengo toda intención de devolver a Lord Voldemort a su propio cuerpo. Juro que no serás atacado ni lastimado y que si al amanecer deseas irte, no te detendré.- una luz de magia verde rodeó al niño sellando el juramento.

Decir que Voldemort estaba sorprendió era poco. No era todos los días que el enemigo suyo prometiese no lastimarlo. Lucia sincero, y aun cuando no lo sea, el juramento lo detendría antes de lastimarlo. -¿A qué te refieres con defender tu propiedad'

Potter le indicó que lo siguiera. -Bueno, la piedra es mía así que tendré que defenderla si tratas de quitármela. También tengo pensado llevarte a mi casa y espero que no hagas un alboroto en ella.- una vez alcanzado el punto de aparición en el Callejón Diagón , sacó un galeón y se lo dio. Cautelosamente él tomo el galeón.

Sintió una sacudida y en un torbellino de colores aterrizó en un fresco y lozano bosque verde. El viento era muy liviano por lo que pensaba estar en alguna montaña de algún lado. Mientras miraba a sus alrededores, Potter hizo un extraño ruido con su lengua. Dándose la vuelta vio que lentamente dos caballos se le acercaban a Potter. Tomando las riendas el niño le indico que montara en uno mientras Potter montaba ágilmente el otro. Después lo condujo por un camino.

Cabalgaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Voldemort pregunto aquello que le rodeaba su cabeza por meses –¿Es cierto lo que dice el artículo del Daily Prophet?- Potter se volteó y le dedicó una mirada aguda. No respondió por unos segundos hasta que dijo -Sí.

Bueno, ¿Qué puedes decir ante aquello? Porque mató a los padres de Potter, el niño quedó bajo el cuidado de muggles abusivos.

-No quiero una disculpa ni tu lastima. Quedo en el pasado. Estoy empezando un nuevo capitulo de mi vida y no quiero pensar en mi niñez.

Una buena mentalidad. Él tampoco quería pensar sobre su propia niñez en el orfanato. Había quedado en el pasado y no tenía sentido mirar atrás.

Cabalgaron en completo silencio hasta pasar una laborada garita de madera que llevaba a un patio interno de piedras. El niño le indicó que tome asiento en el balcón y se situó en la silla opuesta. Aparecieron tazas y bocadillos u Potter se sirvió un té. -¿Crema, azúcar, limón?

-Dos de azúcar, sin crema.

Potter asintió y pronto los dos estaban disfrutando el té. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que Potter hablara.

-Estoy seguro que tienes muchas preguntas y no tenemos mucho tiempo así que te diré lo básico. Lo más importante que debes saber es que la profecía es falsa. Trelawney es una loca mujer que tiene delirios grandes. No tengo planes en pelear jamás contigo, de hecho sugiero una asociación.

Voldermot lucia sorprendido por tanta información antes de cubrir su expresión. -Yo no comparto poder.

El niño le dedico una risa burlona,-se nota que eres hijo único. No compartes. No estoy diciendo que quiero control de tus mortífagos u otros de afinidades oscuras. Son tuyos para comandar y no tengo derecho a darles ordenes. Sugiero una asociación porque eventualmente compartiremos poder. Soy el Señor de la Luz actual y controlo todo aquel afinado a la luz.

Voldemort le dio una mirada calculadora, -La única manera de que puedas ser el Señor de la Luz es que seas una criatura de sangre limpia. Como tu padre era mago y tu madre una sangre sucia eso no es posible. No solo eso, tampoco puedes o puedes adquirir la Señoría hasta los dieciséis años.

Potter se dio la vuelta y miró por sobre el balcón y dijo –mi padre es una elfo de sangre limpia que fue adoptada por una familia de muggles. No es hija de muggles. James Potter no es mi padre. Era infértil y como realmente quería educar un niño, le pidió a mi madre que encontrase a alguien que accediera concebir un niño pero con derechos limitados. Mi madre decidió de que si no podía tener un niño con su pareja, entonces concebiría a una criatura de sangre limpia convirtiéndome a mí en un sangre limpia. Fue donde un viejo amigo y le rogó hasta que aceptó. El nombre de mi padre es Liam Glofindale. Mi verdadero nombre es Hadrian Liam Glofindale.

El silencio volvió a reinar mientras Voldemort analizaba toda la situación. -eso todavía no explica por qué adquiriste la Señoría antes de los dieciséis.

El niño suspiro y asentó su taza sobre la mesa, -esa es una larga historia- y continuó contándole a Voldemort acerca de su vida anterior y su propósito de viaje en el tiempo.

-entonces para resumir,- empezó Voldemort luciendo confundido y abrumado con toda la información, -tú eres el Señor de la Luz actual

Hadrian asintió

-Somos pareja

Asintió

-ganamos la guerra y detenemos que se derrumbe el balance de la magia

Asintió

-Arreglamos todo solo para que los muggles se enteren de nuestra existencia, empiecen una guerra nuclear que mate a todos en el planeta excepto por aquellos suertudos seres mágicos que recuerdan como viajar entre universos paralelos y escapar...

Asintió

-La población mágica está muerta con solo yo sobrando gracias a mis horrocruxes. Cualquier otro mago que escapo son parejas de criaturas mágicas y son convertidas a esa criatura mágica.

Asintió

Como soy el único sobreviviente, no habrá mas magos de sangre limpia haciéndome el ultimo Señor Oscuro lo cual significa que si muriese, colapsaría el balance de la magia lo que determina el fin de la magia.

Asintió

Debido a la inestabilidad de mi alma a causa de haber hecha tantos horrocruxes eventualmente me vuelvo loco y me convierto en un peligro para todos dejando mi muerte en tus manos.

Ahora parecía que Hadrian tenía lagrima en sus ojos.

-En un último esfuerzo, tu asumes la responsabilidad de los dos Dahal y Dalith pero el peso es demasiado para tu cuerpo y te está matando.

Los ojos de Hadrian se encontraban distantes y vidriosos mientras recordaba el dolor de esos días.

-Las mentes más brillantes de la comunidad mágica no pueden encontrar una solución para el fin de los tiempos entonces la Señora Magia te envía al pasado para que puedas detener el fin.

Asintió

-Así que ahora estas aquí, un elfo alto de 8,000 años en el cuerpo de un niño de once años tratando se salvar el universo-dijo Voldemort con poca credulidad en sus ojos.

-Es verdad- dijo Hadrian, -Al principio todo parecía bien hasta que los muggles nos descubrieron. Habían protestas anti-magos y la renovada y extremista caza de brujas . Los magos no creyeron que los muggles podrían hacer mucho hasta que bombardearon Avignon, la capital mágica de Francia. Sin importar cuantas protecciones pusiéramos o que tan duro peleáramos, parecía que llovían bombas todo el tiempo. En ningún lugar estábamos seguros. Los muggles se iban unos contra otros porque o sabían quienes eran magos y quienes no. Se metían a nuestras casas y nos atacaban. Las redadas en nuestras casas eran comunes. Todos murieron uno por uno. Hermione, Draco, Lucius, Severus, todos murieron peleando. Hasta mi..- su voz se quebró y lagrimas rodaron su rostro. Le tomo uso segundos recobrar su compostura. -Muchos murieron y no quiero que aquello vuelva a pasar. Por eso regrese, para evitar las muertes.


	7. Reuniendose con Tom parte 2

DECLAIMER: No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ninguno de los personajes , todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

esta historia es la traducción de la versión original en Ingles Always Together escrita por NOTSOFRILLLY

Hadrian hecho una vista a los ojos de Voldemort- Estas tomando muy bien todo esto

Voldemort encogió los hombros, -Creo que estoy en shock

-Talvez el almuerzo te haga bien.- dicho aquellos Hadrian llevo a Voldemort por un pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. De ahí comenzó a sacar sartenes, pocillos y espátulas y preguntó, -¿Qué te gustaría almorzar? ¿Pasta? ¿Pollo? ¿Un sanduche?

Voldemort le dio una mirada confusa, ¿Por qué estás cocinando? ¿No tienes un elfo domestico?

-No, no lo tengo. Un elfo nunca le pediría a otro que lo atienda. De hecho, no encontraras ni siquiera un elfo domestico en esta propiedad. Contrato squibs y hombres lobos para esos trabajos.-Hadrian empezó a picar los vegetales,-Igualmente me gusta cocinar. Era la única tarea que disfrutaba donde los Dursley. Nunca pude probar la comida pero sabia que estaba rica. Cuando crecí, mejore mis habilidades y nunca dejé de cocinar. Como puedes imaginar, he tenido muchos años de práctica.

Se sentaron en silencio.

-Entonces..-empezó Voldemort, -¿Dónde estamos?

-En los Pirineos. Esta es la Casa de los Glofindale, mi hogar. Es mi cuartes general en el campus de Lyrael. Lyrael es un colegio mágico que Tom y yo empezamos hace 6,000 años... bueno hace 6,000 años para mi. Acepta a todo ser de inteligencia menos a los muggles. Enseñamos un poco de casi todo y como no hay ningún ministerio con un poder sobre nosotros, no nos importa si es ilegal. Luz y Oscuridad significa poco para nosotros aparte de que algunos son mejor para la Magia Oscura que para la Magia Blanca y vice-versa. No discriminamos basados en su afinidad mágica y hay pocas ramas de la magia que nos reusamos a enseñar.

-¿Cómo?

-Magia Negra a los humanos. Algunos seres como los Vampiros y los Dementores pueden controlar la Magia Negra, pero los humanos no. -Hadrian le dio una mirada significativa a Voldemort.

-¡Oye! Yo soy lo suficientemente poderoso para manejar las Artes Oscuras.

-¡NO, NO LO ERES!- gritó Hadrian dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el hombre. -Esa es la razón por la que te volviste loco en primer lugar. Realizar esos rituales para aumentar tu magia te hicieron perder la cordura. Nunca

hubieras actuado tan apresurado y estúpido si hubieras estado cuerdo. Los humanos no pueden controlar la Magia Oscura. Se destruirían así mismos en el proceso.-Hadrian dio la vuelta de nuevo a la estufa –tu década de aislamiento ha tenido un efecto de limpieza en tu magia. Recuperar tu cuerpo con ayuda de la Piedra Filosofal borrará completamente toda mancha negra.

-parece que estamos de vuelta al inicio. ¿Cómo conseguiste la Piedra? ¿Te la dieron los Flamel?

-No, yo la hice.

-¿Qué? ¡Tu la hiciste! ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

-Bueno, en mi vida anterior, los Flamel murieron y en su testamento, dejaron notas e investigaciones al próximo Dalith, que soy yo- entiendo porque ningún otro pudo haber hecho otra. El proceso es muy complejo pero a las finales Tom y yo logramos hacer una Piedra Filosofal para nosotros mismos.

-¿Cómo se hace?

-Es un proceso complicado pero básicamente atrapas el alma de una persona y la condensas. Para hacer una Piedra

Que sirva debes capturar miles de almas. Nicholas Flamel empezó a experimentar con almas en alquímica durante el tiempo de la peste negra. Cuando se dio cuenta que el secreto de la inmortalidad estaba en el sacrificio de muchas almas humanas, uso la plaga como su oportunidad para coleccionar almas y continuar su investigación. Durante ese tiempo extraía el alma de una persona usando un ritual muy elaborado. Colocaba un circulo ritual de transmutación alrededor de varias ciudades y otros lugares y el ritual capturaría las almas humanas que partían. Las concentraba todas en un lugar secreto donde dirigía las almas y las condensaba, formando la Piedra Filosofal. La Peste Negra mato cerca de 75 millones de personas y para el tiempo en que Nicholas termino su ritual, había coleccionado 25 millones de almas.

Voldemort quedó con al boca abierta. Estaba seguro de que si esta información salía a la luz, los Flamel estarían muertos. -Entonces, ¿Mataron a 75 millones de personas?

-¡Por Merlín, no! La peste fue natural, Flamel solo tomo ventaja de aquello.

-Entonces, ¿A cuánta gente tu mataste para hacer tu piedra?

Hadrian le dio una mirada fría,-No maté a muchos. Cuando Tom y yo leímos las investigaciones decidimos hacer el circulo ritual que rodeara cada continente. Por muchos años, cualquier humanos que moría por causa natural o innatural ya sea por nosotros o no, era atrapado y enviado a la locación secreta para condensarse. Una vez empezó la guerra, el numero de alamas atrapadas a diario se multiplico por mil. 7 billones de almas fueron absorbidas.

-Eso es bastante-dijo el Señor Oscuro con amargura.

Hadrian asintió.

El almuerzo estaba listo y los dos se sentaron a comer. Tom no pudo evitar apreciar la buena comida y el vino de elfos que hacia bailar sus papilas gustativas.

Una vez terminados Hadrian sirvió un poco de té. -Me imagino que tienes interés de saber como recuperaré tu cuerpo.

Tom asintió.

-Bueno, ya he comenzado a hacer un cuerpo para ti. Usando un ritual creado por mi esposo y yo, use el hueso de tu padre, el pelo de tu madre, y la sangre de tu mayor aliado para crear un feto. Se alimenta del elixir de la vida y ahora es un hombre de veinticinco años. El ultimo paso es poner tu alma en el cuerpo. Después de eso deberás descansar por un par de semanas hasta que tu nuevo cuerpo se ajuste.

Tom lucia pensativo y entrecerró los ojos, -Estas siendo de mucha ayuda. Puedo ser tu pareja pero, ¿No quieres algo a cambio?

Hadrian le dio una mirada traviesa, -Por supuesto. Nada es gratis. A cambio de darte tu cuerpo, vivirás aquí por cuatro años.

-¡Vivir aquí! ¿Por qué?

-Bueno pues, necesito un profesor de las Artes Oscuras. Soy el director de Lyrael y porque regresé en el tiempo, no tengo los profesores que solía tener para empezar desde cero. Estoy llenando los puesto pero realmente necesito un profesor de las Artes Oscuras Avanzadas y quien mejor para enseñar sino el Dahal.

-¿Quieres que le enseñe a mocosos?

-Ahora no seas así, -amonestó Hadrian, -sé por hechos que tu trabajo soñado es la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. Esto es lo más cercano que estarás y son Artes Oscuras Avanzadas así que no serán mocosos pero estudiantes completamente capaces. No solo eso, mi biblioteca es rica en conocimientos de magia que ni siquiera se ha inventado todavía y te puedo enseñar conceptos muy avanzados. Puedo ser el Señor de la Luz pero sé de Artes Oscuras.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú entonces?

-Porque estaré enseñando la clase de Artes Blancas Avanzadas sin mencionar dirigiendo la escuela y tomar mi posición en la Confederación Internacional de Magos. No tengo suficiente tiempo.-Explicó Hadrian.

Tom consideró la oferta.

-Vamos, son solo dos clases a la semana y el resto del tiempo puedes hacer todas las cosas malvadas de Señor de la Oscuridad que tu quieras-le engatusó Hadrian.

Tom suspiró- si podía recuperar su cuerpo y aprender nueva magia por el precio de enseñar a un par de mocosos, lo haría.

-Esta bien.


	8. El juicio de Sirius Black

**El juicio de Sirius Black**

**DECLAIMER: No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Esta historia es la traducción de la versión originañ en Ingles Always Together escrita por NOTSOFRILLY.

-¡Orden! La Confederación Internacional de magos se ha reunido para el juicio de Sirius Orion Black bajo el pedido del Señorío Hadrian Potter-Black. ¿Cómo declara el acusado?

-No culpable. El señor Black nunca ha recibido un juicio; nunca ha sido interrogado por lo que la corte no lo puede reconocer como culpable hasta que hayasido juzgado. Solicitamos que sea interrogado frente al consejo con Veritaserum.

-Todos aquellos a favor de usar Veritaserum en el señor Black alzen la mano. -La mayoría alzaron sus manos. Mientras algunos se encontraban atonitos de que un hombre inocente haya ido a Azkaban, la maoría sentía curiosidad por lo quediría el hombre mas no les importaba si había cometido el crimen o no.

-Muy bien, traigan al prisionero. -La puerta se abrió y dos dementores trajeron a un hombre alto y demacrado y lo colocaron en la silla en la mitad de la habitación. Inmediatamente unas cadenas lo ataron alrededor y inas esposas le sujetaron las muñecas y los tobillos.

-Ingieranle la poción. -Por los siguientes 15 minutos el concilio estableció que Sirius no era el Guardian Secreto, que Peter Pettigrew traicionó a los Potter, y que él era un _animagus _grimm.

Sintiendose abatidó y tratando de ver como podia convertir esto en algo a su favor, el Ministro Fudge dijo, -Lo siento mucho por su encarcelamiento. Le aseguro señor Black, que el ministerio y yo haremos todo en nuestro poder para corregir los males hechos. Aunque es un animagus no registrado, debería pasar dos años en azkaban, por lo que creo que ya ha agado por su crimen. Todos a favor de levantar todos los cargos del señor Black levanten la mano. -Y la mayoría de manos se levantaron.

Sirius lucía aliviado mientras Remus, quien estaba en eñ publico, lucía triste de ver lo enfermo que se veía su antiguo amigo. Sin embargo, antes de que la celebración empezace, el Señorío Potter-Black llamó la atención de todos.

-Como el Señorío de la Anciana y Noble casa de los Black, es mi trabajo asegurarme haver todo lo que se encuentre en mi poder por mejorar los males hechos. Me agrada que haya tomado el tiempo para encontrar la información que llevó a liberar a mi primo. Quiero dar la impresión de que soy justo y si creo que alguien de mi familia ha hecho algo malo los entregaré de inmediato. No se equivoquen. Si encuentro a mi primo cometiendo asesinato, lo traere a rastras yo mismo an la Confederación Internacional de Magos para un juicio con Veritaserum. -Varios miembros del concilio miraron al joven Señorío en modo de aprobación mientras otros lucían confusos. -Digo esto porque aún si Sirius Black es inocente de la tración a James y Lily Potter y el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y 13 muggles, no es inocente del crimen de un intento de asesinato a un compañero de clase durante su tiempo en Hogwarts.

Los Señorios lucían confusos. La cara de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin quedaron sin color. -¿Qué haces? -Siseó Sirius moviendo sus ojos franáticamente por toda la habitación.

Hadrian le dirigióuna sonrisa, una sonrisa de pena, y se dirigió de vuelta a la corte. -Como dije, mientras buscaba evidencia de este caso, busque en el historial del señor Black. Mientras la mayorpia de cosas eran pequeñas infracciones, había un incidente que llamó toda mi atención. Si todos tomaran asiento, me gustaría juszgar al señor Black por el atento de asesinato de Severus Snape.

Lentamente, los Señorios tomaron sus asientos.

-Sirius Black, durante tu tiempo en Hogwarts, ¿Tenías un hombre lobo como tu amigo?

-Sí

-Aún cuando la escuela tomó medidas para asegurar la seguridad de los estudiantes de la luna llena, ¿Liberó concientemente a tal hombre lobo de las protecciones?

-Sí

-¿Por qué?

-Creí que podríamos controlarlo con nuestras formas de animagus.

-¿Podriamos?

-Los merodeadores, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew y yo.

-¿No dijo que Pettigre era una rata animagus? ¿Cómo esperaba que sea capaz de controlar al hombre lobo?

-Realmente no creímos que él pudiese hacer nada. Solo James y yo teniamos las formas para controlar al hombre lobo.

-¿Así que creyeron que eran más inteligentes que los profesores de Hogwarts y concientemente pusieron a sus compañeros y demás gente del castillo en peligro?

Sirius apretó su sdiente. -Sí.

-Eso es bastante arrogante por su parte. Sigamos. ¿En la noche del 2 de Mayo de 1976 le dijo usted a Severus Snape para encontrarse en el Sauce Boxeador?

-Sí. -Sirius ahora estaba bastante nervioso.

-¿Usted sabía que esa noche había luna llena?

-Sí.

-¿Concientemente envió añ señor Snape al sauce Boxeador siendo totalmente conciente de qu había un hombre lobo en libertad, un hombre lobo que usted y sus amigos liberaron?

-Sí-

-¿Esperaba que el hombre lobo le mordiese?

-¡NO! ¿Solo quería asustarlo?

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser un apestoso Slytherin. -Soltó Sirius.

-¿Casi mata a un compañero por la rivalidad entre casas?

-Sí

Un silencio de asombro siguió a la respuestas. La expresión de Hadrian estaba en blanco mientras miraba al convicto. -Solo dos preguntas más señor Black. ¿Siente remordimientos por lo que le hizo al señor Snape?

Sirius sonrió con ojos brillando de locura, -No, ese grasiento idiota tuvo lo que se merecía.

Hadrian mofó ante él, -Última pregunta, ¿Por qué el señor Snape no presentó cargos?

-Porque Dumbledore le hizo jurar guardarlo en secreto.

-Los ojos de Hadrian se abrieron como platos, -¡Espere! ¿Me está diciendo que Albus Dumbledore sabía de este ataque y no hizo nada? -Los Señorios asombrados miraron hacía el pálido Dumbledore.

-Sí fue solo una travesura.

Ahora Hadiarn apretó su mandibula notablemente. -¿De verdad cree eso? ¿Fué usted castogado por la "travesura"? -Prguntó Hadrian sarcasticamente poniendo comillas en el airre a la palabra travesura.

-Bueno, perdimos 10 puntos y estuvimos castigados una noche.

-¿Eso es todo? -Hadrian estaba perplejo.

-Fue solo una travesura. No es como si hubiesemos matado a ese idiota. -Respondió Sirius con los ojos abiertos de confusión.

-Denle el antidoto- Gritó Hadrian hacia los guardias. De inmediato, el Auror se levanto e ingreso el antidoto por la gargata de Sirius. Sirius volvió en sí mismo y empezó a moverse encontra de las cadenas que lo ataban. -¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Tú ibas a librarme?

-No he dicho tal cosa señor Back. Dije que le conseguiría un juicio con Veritaserum. Eso obtuvo. Spi, usted es inocente de los crimenes por los que fue encarcelado pero tiene otros crimenes por los que tiene que pagar. -Sirius empezó a gritar y le indicó a un Auror que lo silenciace.

Dumbledore aclaró su gargante, -¿Qué es lo que espera al traer esta información a la luz, Señorío Potter-Black?. -Realmente no le gustaba las mitadas enojadas que le estaban enviando el concil reunido así que trató de desviar la atención de vuelta al juicio.

-Como dije antes, quiero ser un Señorío justo. Si encuentro a alguien de mi familia haciendo algo malo, les tenfré un juicio para ellos. No soy de los que pone a cualquiera en Azkaban sin aprender la verdad primero. Quiero que se tome nota de que el señor Black es peligroso. Trató de cometer asesinato y lo ve solo como una pequeña travesura. Eso no quiere decir que lo quiero de vuelta en Azkaban. Ya ha estado 10 años y creo que es suficiente. Lo quiero en San Mungo bajo observación. Es obvio que ya era un posible asesino a la edad de 15. probablemente se unió a los aurores para matar a gente legalmente y no creo que los dementores hayan ayudado a su estado mental. Viendolo ahora y escuchando lo que dice, pienso que es un peligro para la sociedad y no debe ser puesto en libertad.

Hadrian tomó un respiro mientras se preparaba. -Tambien quiero un inquisitorio completo en que tan competente es Albus Dumbledore en tomar decisiones. Cuando Cosejo Escolar de Hogwarts permitió que un hombre lobo estudiase en la escuela, lo hicieron bajo la promesa de que se tomarían medidas para asegurar la seguridad de los estudiantes. Obviamente esto nopaso. Dumbledore sabía esto y calló el evento ocurrido haciendo jurar a la victima a guardar el secreto y a los autores una palmada en la muñeca. Así no es como me gustarpia que actue el Director de Hogwarts. El señor Black debió haber sido expulsado pero Dumbledore no hizo nada. Quiero todos que piensen si alguien capaz de cubrir un intento de asesinato por su estudiante favorito es el tipo de persona al que le confían sus hijos y el bienestar del mundo mágico como Jefe Supremo del Concilio Internacional de Magos.

-Pero basta de eso, este es el juicio de Sirius Black, ¿Cuál es el veredicto? -Los Señorios lucían abatios para el repentino cambio de pregunta. La mayoría seguía mirando a Dumbledore en contemplación y enojo como si lo vieran por primera vez. Dumbledore, por otro lado, estaba palido y evitaba las miradas.

El ministro pareció salir de sus pensamientos, -Bueno... creo que debemos tomar la sugerencio del Señorio Potter-Black y enviar al señor Black a San Mungo para una detallada ibservación hasta que un miembro de sanadores lo consideren estable para liberarlo a la sociedad. Todos a favor alcen la mano. -Tofdos menos Dumbledore levantaron la mano. -Es un voto casi unanime, aurores porfavor lleven al señor Black a su celda momentanea hasta que pueda ser transportado a San Mungo. -Sirius fue arrastrado asombrado por el veredicto. Lupin lo siguió preocupado. -Lo siento Albus -Dijo el ministro mirandolo con pena- -Ahora se hará una investigación de Albus Dumbledore por su participación en el evento ocurrido. Toda la evidecia se debe presentar ante la corte en 6 meses para determinar si es apto como director de Hogwarts. Por el momento, deberá ceder su posición de director a la subdirectora McGonagall y su pocición en el Concilio a alguien de nuestra elección.

Tom repia mientras comía una frutilla. -Ahora, ¿ por qué te hicistes tantos problemas? Lo liberas y luego lo vuelves a enprisionar.

-Hay una razón muy simple mi querido Tom. -Hadriansonrió tomando un sorbo de té. -¿Sabes que me estan llamando el Heroe de la Justicia? Soy como Bartimous Crounch, un pilar de la justicia pero no tan radical. Alza mi popularidad el pelear por la justicia por la semana. El público ama este tipo de actos como los de Robbin Hood. No solo eso, hasta traje más problemas para Dumbledore. De lo que he escuchado, ha sido bombardeado por voceadores y correos de odio. Tambien, cuando pida el juicio de los Lestranges, es más probaable que el Concilio me lo conceda.

-Verdad, probablemente esperan otro escandalo.

-Y les daré uno. -Replicó Harry.

-¿Pero no es él tu padrino?

-Lo es, pero tambien es un traidor. Nunca estará de nuestro lado. Es muy firme y leal a Dumbledore, sin mencionar que estuvo de acuerdo de que me quedase con los Dursleys. Sabía que Petunia odiaba la magia y no le importó. Más tarde, me enteré que estaba a favor de los abusos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No muchos sabían esto pero estaba enamorado de mi madre. Cuando eligió a James en vez de a él, se volvió loco. Siempre a tenido esta relación de amor-odio conmigo. Un momento me amaba por ser el hijo de Lily, al siguiente me odiaba por se de James y no de él. Creo que era algo aspi como una multiple personalidad o desorden bipolar. Creó que era la locura de los Black haciendose notar. No lo sé, pero trato de matarme tantas veces como trató de amarme. Hasta envenó mi comida de bebe una vez. Si no fuese por que madre que es una Maestra de las pociones, estaría muerto. Es muy peligroso para estar en libertad.

¿Y Lupin?

-Está de acuerdo con Sirius. Trató de comerme en su forma de lobo durante mi tercer año. Dice que olvido tomar la poción matalobos pero en realida, solo esperaba que su lobo me matase y a propósito no se la tomó.

-Wow. Eso es cruel. Tu propio padrino quería matarte.

Hadrian se encogió de hombros. -Lo superé hace mucho tiempo. No deberpia molestarme. Lupin debe ser eutanisado y Sirius pasará muchos años en una ala psiquiatrica.


	9. reunion con Severus Snape

**Chapter 9**

**Meeting Severus Snape**

**DECLAIMER: No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

**Esta historia es la traducción de la versión original en inglés Always Together escrita por NOTSOFRILLY.**

_Severus Snape,_

_Me parece que al fin es tiempo de que te conozca. Estaré en Las Tres Escobas todo el Sábado y el Domingo._

_Atentamente,_

_HLG_

Severus Snape entró a Las Tres Escobas arrastrando su capa. Cuando recibió la carta de HLG no estaba seguro de quien se trataba. Al principio pensó que podría ser el mocoso de Potter, pero las iniciales lo disuadieron de pensar distinto. Al hablar con Lucius, se enteró de que Harry Potter no era en realidad un Potter. Su padre era un hombre llamado Glofindale. Toda animosidad que sentía por el niño se fue porque… bueno porque no era un Potter. Y como bono, todavía era el hijo de Lily, así que Severus decidió darle una oportunidad al niño. Esa decisión se fortaleció cuando se enteró de que el niño le había dado justicia al condenar a Sirius Black por intentar asesinarlo. Como se rió al enterarse de que el propio ahijado de Black lo envió a un aula psiquiátrica en San Mungo. Desearía ver en un pensadero un recuerdo de este evento. ¿Podría pedírselo al niño?

Entrando a Las Tres Escobas, vio a un niño en una esquina tomando cerveza de mantequilla. Adivinando correctamente de que este era el niño, Severus se acercó y se sentó junto a la mesa, observándolo. Se quedaron viendo por unos instantes hasta que Severus extendió la mano,

-Severus Tobias Snape.

-Hadrian Liam Glofindale –respondió el niño dandole la mano.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo?

-Sí, quería hacerle unas preguntas. –tomó un sorbo de la cerveza de mantquilla -¿Qué piensa de mis recuerdos?

-Fueron… informativos. –respondió Severus cautelosamente.

Zumbando, Hadrian bajó su bebida y se acercó por la mesa. –Digame profesor, ¿por qué todavía sigue a Dumbledore?

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de sorpresa antes de recuperar el semblante. –Es un Director calificado.

-Déjese de rodeos. No le pedí por lo que quería escuchar, le pregunte que pensaba de él realmente.

Severus cruzó los brazos y se reclinó. -¿Y por qué debería decirle a usted?

Hadrian mantuvo el silencio por un minuto antes de responder, -Me pregunto por qué sigue a Dumbledore, es tan manipulador como Voldemort –Severus se estremeció –pero almenos Voldemort –otro estremecimiento –es honesta al respecto. Sé que te alejaste de él cuando mató a Lily, pero por los recuerdos que viste no tuvo opción.

Severus se levantó de un salto –Pudo haberla aturdido.

-Sin duda, pero se tratas de desafiar a un Señor Oscuro, no serás aturdido, serás torturado y luego matado. Deberías tomarlo como un acto de piedad el hecho de que le haya dado una muerte raída y sin dolor.

-Bueno, ahora no importa. Dumbledore es lo único que me protege de no ser tirado en Azkaban.

-No es cierto. Ya estás libre de la mecánica de Dumbledore, solo que no lo vez. Dime, ¿Dumbledore testificó en tu juicio de que eras espía de la Luz?

-Sí –respondió Severus cautelosamente.

-Entonces, ¿Dijo bajo juramento de que no eres un Mortifago?

-Sí –respondió Severus entendiendo hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

-Entonces ahí lo tienes. No puede ir contra su juramento porque significaría que cometió perjurio. Puedes irte y nunca más responder a él porque las reglas son claras y él ya dio su testimonio.

-Tien.. tienes razón –susurró.

-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Ne dejes que Dumbledore te detenga.

Severus respiro agitadamente penando en todas las posibilidades pero se dio cuenta que todavía quería enseñar, solo no si tenía que asustar a sus alumnos. Quería enseñarle a la gente con talento, tal vez hasta obtener un aprendiz. No podía hacer eso en Hogwarts. Dumbledore no le permitiría hacer eso, pero quería estar cerca de Draco, ¿Y qué hay de sus Slytherins? ¿Quién los protegería de los otros profesores y de otras casas? No, debía quedarse en Hogwarts.

-Encontrará interesante saber que la casa de Slytherin estará casi vacía desde este año en adelante.

Severus volteo la cabeza tan rápido que casi se podía oír un chasquido.

-¿A qué te refieres? –demandó.

-Se está abriendo una nueva escuela llamada Lyrael. La mayoría de los sangre limpia y sangre mestiza se están transfiriendo para allá. Al menos todos los sangre limpia y mestiza oscuros pero también hay algunos de la luz. Muchos hijos de Muggles no sabrán de Lyrael pero la escuela no discriminará y está invitando a muchos de ellos que se muestran prometedores.

Severus quedó boquiabierto, -¿quiere decir que la casa de Slytherin quedará vacía?

-Practicamente sí. Oh, sin mencionar algunos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Talvez algún Gryffindor. Algunos alumnos de Drumstrang y Beaubaxtons también asistirán.

-Así que no hay razón para regresar.

-Sip, todo quien creas que debes proteger de Dumbledore se transferirá a Lyrael. El único problema que escuche es que están cortos de profesores y están actualmente entrevistando.

Severus se animó a eso. Tal vez podría trabajar en esta escuela y quedarse con sus Slytherin, y parecía que Draco se transferiría también.

-¿Sabes cómo contactar a esta escuela?

-¿Por qué? ¿Deseas aplicar? –Hadrian preguntó socarronamente.

Severus asintió.

-Bueno, creo que te puedo contactar con el director. Es un buen amigo mío.

-¿Quién es?

-Yo.

Los ojos de Snape se agrandaron y Hadrian rió.


	10. Lyrael

**Capitulo 10**

**Lyrael**

**DECLAIMER: No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

**Esta historia es la traducción de la versión original en inglés Always Together escrita por NOTSOFRILLY.**

_Clases obligatorias_

Introducción a la Magía Blanca y Oscura (1er año)

Cuidado de tu Familiar (1er año)

Etiqueta (1ero a 5to año)

Seres Mágicos y su Cultura (1ero a 3er año)

Sobrevivencia en el Exterior

Primeros Auxilios Mágicos

Encantamientos (1ero a 5to año)

Transfiguración (1ero a 5to año)

Defensa Mágica (1ero a 5to año)

Pociones (1ero a 5to año)

Herbología (1ero a 5to año)

Historia de Mágia (1ero a 5to año)

Oclumancia

Transportación Mágica y No Mágica

Educación física (1ero a 5to año)

_Clases Requeridas si Tienes la Habilidad_

Animagus

Metamorfosis

Mágia sin Varita

_Otras Clases_

Mágia Blanca Avanzada*

Mágia Oscura Avanzada*

Mágia Elemental*

Mágia Parsel*

Lenguas (ofrecemos una gran variedad)

Curación

Aritmacia

Runas

Protecciones

Creación de Hechizos

Adivinación*

Política

Economía y Finanzas

Mágia Instrumental

Mágia de Sangre*

Mágia de Sombras*

Mágia Negra*

Necroamancia*

Vudoo

Mágia Zen

Mágia de Totem

Mágia de Rituales

Mágia del Caos*

Hilo Mágico

Animación*

Elaboración de Varita*

Elaboración de Metales

Artesanía de Madera

Artesanía de Piedra

Esgrima

Cocina

*Estas clases solo puedes tomarlas si muestras una afinidad hacia ellas.


	11. Encuentro con Hermione

**Cápitulo 11**

**Encuentro con Hermione**

**DECLAIMER: No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

**Esta historia es la traducción de la versión original en inglés Always Together escrita por NOTSOFRILLY.**

Papá y yo estábamos lavando los platos después del desayuno cuando mamá fue a contestar el timbre. La escuchamos hablar con alguien pero no le prestamos atención hasta que nos llamó a la entrada. Estaba sentada con un niño de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes. Nos llamó con la mano e nos invitó a que tomáramos asiento.

-¿Quieres un té o unas galletas Hadrian? –preguntó mamá al niño.

El niño, Hadrian, rechazó –No gracias, Señora.

-¿Eres amigo de Hermione? –Mi papá preguntó esperanzado mirándonos entre los dos.

Me fijé en el niño sin reconocerlo. Suspiré. Mamá y papá sabían que no tenía amigos. ¿Para qué preguntan?

-No, nunca nos hemos conocido, pero si quiero hablar con ella… con todos ustedes de hecho.

Mamá y papá se miraron confusos. ¿Qué podría querer decirle este niño a ellos?

-Está bien… ¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó mamá

-Primero, quiero preguntar, ¿Alguna vez ha pasado algo extraño alrededor tuyo cuando estabas enojada o molesta Hermione?

Los tres nos pusimos rígidos. Puedo ver que mamá y papá piensan de la vez en la cual se le cambió el pelo a un azul eléctrico a mi ex mejor amiga cuando la descubrí alardeando entre otras chicas acerca de cómo yo le hacía todos los deberes. Lo que no sabían es que ese no fue el único incidente. Los libros que estaban alzados demasiado alto flotaban hacia mi cuando lo deseaba. Y una pequeña bola de luz aparecía cuando me hacían apagar las luces e ir a dormir. Hasta le prendí fuego a un libro (para mi mayor horror), por frustración de no entender porque sucedían cosas extrañas a mi alrededor.

-Si, ha pasado –Hable por primera vez. Sé que mamá y papá lo negarían, no les gusta cuando las "extrañezas" ocurren.

De ahí me informaron que era una bruja (lo cual encontré ofensivo hasta que me lo explicaron) y para más detalle, una hija de muggles. Me dijeron que no hay explicación por la cual yo tenga magia pero mi magia era considerada "limpia" y "fresca" por lo que podría fortalecer la línea mágica de otra familia (esta explicación se me subió hasta la cabeza).

-Estás equivocado –gritó mi papá saltando –mi hija no puede tener m…m…magia. Solo es una niña normal, no una criatura del diablo. Es una buena niña católica y no participará en ninguna brujería.

Hadrian frunció y apenas escuche –religiosos… difíciles. –Finalmente alzó la vista y respondió –Sr. Granger, entiendo que esto puede ser difícil de escuchar, pero la magia nos ha rodeado desde el inicio de los tiempos. Es una parte natural de la vida que muchos humanos mundanos no conocen porque el mundo mágico ha decidido unánimemente vivir escondidos.

Papá parecía que iba a empezar a gritar pero Hadrian lo detuvo. –Antes de tomar una decisión precipitada, ¿por qué no viene y le pega un ojo a la escuela? –parecía que papá rechazaría la oferta pero Hadrian logró persuadirlo.

Hadrian sacó un hermoso cepillo tallado y nos pidió tocarlo. Mamá hesitó pero puso un delicado dedo en el cepillo antes de ser llevados y aterrizado en un montón.

-Síganme por favor.

Nos llevaron por corredores ventilados llenos de mosaicos, tapetes y tallados intrínsecos. De vez en cuando, Hadrian apuntaba alguna pieza de arte y nos daba su historia. Nos llevó a los salones, dormitorios, salón principal, sala de baile y otros lugares. Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca, dio una sonrisa maliciosa y explicó la escuela tiene la más grande y comprensible colección conocida en la historia, más grande que la "en realidad no tan perdida" Biblioteca de Alexandria. Seguía lanzándome miradas de cómplice, no que le prestara mucha atención; no podía esperar por poner mis manos en todos esos tomos polvorientos.

Después de asegurarme de que no era un monstruo y de que la escuela era perfectamente segura, mis padres me concedieron permiso para estudiar las artes mágicas en Lyrael.

Hadrian fue tan amable en regresarnos a casa y después de darnos una lista de materiales y explicarnos como llegar al Caldero Chorreante, se fue.

Nos sentamos en silencio por unos minutos antes de que mis padres se levantaran de su estupor. –Bueno Jean, parece que nuestra Hermione es más especial de lo que habíamos pensado.

-Si Jim, es bueno de que ahora será entrenada para controlar sus poderes. Es decir, fue difícil deducir que podía y no podía hacer. Será bueno para el negocio familiar.

Lo que la gente no sabía es que los Grangers tenían un oscuro secreto. Algo de lo cual si esas bimbo como Lizzy Strout o profesores pomposos hubiesen sabido, nunca se hubieran metido con Hermione Granger. No sabían que el centro Odontológico que sus padres tenían era solo una máscara para algo más siniestro. Que sus carreras no eras tan respetables. Que tal vez, solo tal vez, Hermione podría clavarte su cuchillo de 7 cm en tus costillas se la jodes porque Hermione no era una niña buena. No es una niñita buena que siempre sigue las reglas. No es una lambona. Era hija del dúo dinámico de criminales clandestinos de Londres, Pistola Negra y Rosa Roja. Solo esperen, mundo mágico, Hermione Granger les volará la cabeza.


	12. Pensamientos Internos

**Capitulo 12**

**Pensamientos Internos**

**DECLAIMER: No me pertenece Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

**Esta historia es la traducción de la versión original en inglés Always Together escrita por NOTSOFRILLY.**

No es que importe. No es como si vaya a comenzar a ser su amigo. La diferencia en edad era demasiado grande como para tener algo en común. Simplemente no era importante en el plano grande. Si, le enseñaría, tal vez discutirían algunas teorías, intercambiaran algunos libros, pero no habría una relación cercana.

Suficiente con la miss Granger. Era tiempo de preparar todo para el inicio del año electivo. Solo faltaban pocas semanas. Todos los puestos estaban ocupados y la escuela estaba limpia, lista para los estudiantes. Solo debía encontrar un hipogrifo y un sasquatch para la clase de Criaturas Mágicas y Gillyweed para pociones y habría terminado.

Tom parecía estar asentándose bien. No podrías decirlo, pero podía ver que no era tan infeliz como mostraba por la idea de enseñar. Tal como mi Izarsis, su trabajo ideal era enseñar. **(Izarsis se refiere al Tom del pasado/futuro) **darle conocimiento a la nueva generación. De corazón, era un académico. Amaba viajar a otros lugares y conocer su forma única de magia. Lo mejor de Lyrael es que la biblioteca tenía toda la información que alguna vez necesitaría. Fue chistoso ver al hombre casi desmayarse al conocer la biblioteca. De hecho, transfiguro una mesa en cama y no ha salido del lugar. La única vez en que lo veo es durante las horas de comida y durante nuestras reuniones de té privadas.

Realmente se están llevando bien. Al inicio fue poco amigable. Creo que no le gustaba la idea de no tener opción en escoger el amante pero después de enterarse las riquezas de información que tenía, se ablandó. No diría que somos pareja todavía, pero tal vez una clase de amistad surgió del respeto y conversaciones inteligentes.

Me pidió bastantes detalles del futuro. Acerca de la guerra de magos y muggles, y muchas cosas más. Le conté todo, no le guardaré secretos. Bueno… casi todo. Hay un tema del que Izarsis y yo nunca hablamos. No porque fuera taboo, sino porque era muy doloroso y nunca llegamos a ello. Aun hasta este día, miles de años después de que ocurrió, aún mantienen esa puerta cerrada.

En realidad, no me puedo conectar realmente con Tom. Es tan joven. Después de todos estos años, la vida paro de importarme. Cierto, aun hago mis deberes, pero que me importe es muy cansado. Nicholette, la última aprendiz de Izarsis, expresó su deseo de que vuelva a aprender a amar la vida con un Tom joven. Solo el tiempo diría si eso ocurriría.


	13. nota de la autora

muchas gracias a todos los que han leido y seguido la historia. lamento haberme demorado tando con estos capitulos pero aqui les acabo de publicar algunos. sin embargo tengo que decirles que desde ahora esta historia queda on-hold debido a que la original tampoco ha avanzado. no ha sido abandonado más no se cuando continu. continuare con Sexto Año con la Familia Potter, uns historia que si esta completa. espero avanzar bastante este feriado de navidad.. otra vez, gracuias a todos y les deseo una Feliz Navidad!


End file.
